Grandes desafios
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: han pasado ocho años en las vidas de Phineas y Ferb, todo es muy diferente entonces, mas por el hecho de que son estudiantes que viven una doble vida, viejos enemigos buscaran su destruccion
1. Prologo

Hola, aquí la loca Amy reportándose, bueno pues este fic nació de una estúpida fantasía que tuve durante la clase de matemáticas, espero les guste por que, bueno pues si no... no tendría caso seguir escribiéndolo, bueno este solo es un pequeño prólogo, pero aun así les daré ciertas indicaciones.

Primero que nada, en este fic han pasado aproximadamente 8 años por lo que Phineas tiene alrededor de 17 años y Ferb 19 años, Candace tendrá posiblemente 23 años, Phineas estará en último año de secundaria mientras que Ferb estará en segundo año de universidad y Candace cursa el último año de educación universitaria, el resto de detalles se dará a conocer dentro del fic, sin mas que decir al fic, una cosa mas, Elizabeth tendrá en este fic 18 años y seguirá babeándose por Ferb, antes de leer este fic entren a mi profile y hagan clic en el link que esta bajo la frase "Phineas y Ferb un giro inesperado portada 1" en el fic habrá Ferb x Vanessa y Phineas x Isabella y a lo mejor Jeremy x Candace, ahora si a darle.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (excepto Eli) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y del Disney Channel, jamás se trata de tomar esos personajes como propios.

GRANDES DESAFÍOS (Phineas y Ferb Fan fic)

_En serio detesto volver a los estudios, digo por favor, amo mas mi vida con Phineas haciendo locos experimentos, y pensar que han pasado tan solo 8 años desde que íbamos a escuela, a pesar de que nos vemos en casa y muchas veces en el pasillo del instituto, me hace falta Phineas, después de todo somos un equipo, además de eso pues... me parece mentira que ahora seamos tan distintos de lo que éramos en es entonces, aun que sigo siendo el chico de pocas palabras no quiere decir que no tenga amplios conocimientos y pensamientos, aunque solo yo sepa de que son, como por ejemplo la forma de conquistar a la chica que me ha estado atrayendo desde hace algún tiempo, valla que me tiene idiotizado, bueno como que esto se alargo mucho ¿no?, eso me pasa por ser tan cayado._

PROLOGO

El instituto de Danville, un lugar donde existe tanto educación secundaria como universitaria, ahí fue donde pararon el dúo de inventores mas ingeniosos y jóvenes de toda el Área Limítrofe, habían pasado dos meses desde que sus clases iniciaron y aun así no dejaban de recordar cuando hacían algunas locuras juntos, claro que en este lugar también estudiaban su hermana y amigos como Baljeet, Django, Bufford y la inseparable amiga de este dúo Isabella, claro ella lo hacía mas por Phineas que nada, también en dicho lugar estudiaba Elizabeth Cirino, todo era tranquilo en el instituto... de ves en cuando.

Y así jóvenes es como se pueden llegar a separar los anticuerpos de una enfermedad por todo el torrente sanguíneo, claro dependiendo de que tipo de enfermedad sea, ¿preguntas?-cuestionó el profesor, ninguno levantó la mano para preguntar, en eso el timbre sonó.

Muy bien jóvenes, recojan sus exámenes según el orden de la lista-dijo el profesor, todos hicieron una cola según el orden de la nomina de estudiantes, entonces al fin era el turno de un joven de cabello verde, llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa blanca con tenis de color verde oscuros con detalles en blanco, este tomó su examen y oyó por parte del profesor.

Señor Fletcher, de nuevo obtuvo la nota perfecta, estoy orgulloso de usted-dijo el profesor, Ferb simplemente sonrió y salió al pasillo, iba caminando, mirando su examen cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

Ouch, cuidado-dijo la otra persona molesta, Ferb se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a la chica con la que se había tropezado cuando vio que era alguien que ya conocía, se miraron un buen rato hasta que al fin reaccionaron, entonces parecieron reaccionar y recogieron los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo.

En serio lo lamento mucho Vanessa-habló por fin Ferb, en efecto ella era Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, el tiempo había hecho sin duda un buen trabajo con ella, estaba vestida con una falda de color verde oscura y una blusa blanca, ese era el uniforme del instituto.

No pasa nada Ferb, valla aprobaste de nuevo-dijo mirando el examen-escogiste una buena profesión debo decir-agregó Vanessa, Ferb había decidido coger medicina, le pareció una carrera interesante y quería ampliar sus conocimientos en el campo de la ciencia, sobre todo después de que "aquel accidente" pasó hace años atrás, Ferb no deseaba recordar aquello, pero cada vez que le decían algo como eso lo hacían vivir en su mente esos recuerdos dolorosos, tomó el examen y le entregó a Vanessa sus cuadernos, entonces ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron un momento.

Bueno... nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Vanessa, Ferb asentó y esta caminó hacia donde le tocaba su siguiente clase, Ferb sonrió y luego de eso fue hacia las escaleras y bajó a la sección de secundaria, caminó por los pasillos hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar a un chico de cabello rojo y el uniforme del instituto que era el mismo que él portaba en esos momentos, se acercó a él y le saludó cortésmente.

Hey Phineas-dijo Ferb, el mencionado sacó la cabeza de su casillero y miró a quien le había hablado, entonces sonrió al percatarse de quien era.

Hola Ferb, ¿qué tal la clase de hoy? ¿ya te dieron el resultado de tu último examen?-preguntó Phineas, Ferb sonrió y sacó su examen mientras lo levantaba a la altura de su rostro, Phineas lo examinó y sonrió después.

¡Ferb! ¡eres increíble!-exclamó Phineas contento mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano.

Gracias muchacho-bromeó Ferb, Phineas se separó de golpe de él mirándolo ofendido.

¡Oye!-exclamó Phineas ofendido, Ferb rió un poco.

Hey, eres dos años menor que yo y te trato como tal-dijo Ferb mientras alborotaba un poco el cabello del menor, este lo miró molesto.

Malo-murmuró Phineas en son de capricho, entonces el timbre indicando el cambio de hora sonó-bueno trataremos de esto después, suerte con tu partido de básquet-dijo Phineas mientras tomaba un libro de su casillero y echaba a correr por el pasillo, Ferb empezó a correr pues si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a su partido de básquet, así es, Ferb era un jugador de básquet en su instituto, después de todo esto le ayudaba mucho con su nueva profesión, llegó a los vestidores y se puso su uniforme rápido y salió, era una pantaloneta verde oscuro, una camisa blanca y los tenis que tenía puestos, lo único que no se quitó en ningún momento del partido fue un reloj de muñequera de color negro, iban casi para el medio tiempo cuando el reloj empezó a parpadear.

_¡No! ¿por qué justo ahora?_-se preguntó a sí mismo, siguió jugando hasta que oyó que el medio tiempo había llegado, fue hasta la banca y cuando iba a atender alguien se le aproximó.

No te preocupes Ferb, esta vez no dejarás tu partido-le dijo una chica que el bien conocía, era Elizabeth.

¿Segura?-dudó Ferb

Hey, tu equipo te necesita, digo eres el mejor del equipo, esta vez no perderán si puedo evitarlo-comentó decidida, Ferb no tubo otra opción pues todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad, solo asentó con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Elizabeth sonrió y salió corriendo fuera del lugar, entonces fuera del alcance de los estudiantes presionó un botón de su reloj y apareció una imagen, un hombre de cabello café y traje militar.

¿Qué desea superior?-preguntó la chica

¿Y el agente F? Se supone que a él es a quien llame-cuestionó el hombre

Lo siento pero esta en un importante partido de básquet, digo la última vez que lo llamaron durante uno el equipo perdió-reprochó Elizabeth

De acuerdo de acuerdo, bueno pues tengo que decirle de una actividad sospechosa, creemos que los agentes Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher están en peligro y queríamos ponerlos al tanto de la situación para que sean precavidos, investigue de eso agente E-le ordenó el superior, esta hizo un saludo militar mientras cerraba la llamada, en efecto, tal y como lo había dicho en una ocasión un Phineas venido del futuro, Phineas sería reclutado por la OWCA solo con la diferencia que en esta ocasión también sería reclutado Ferb (ver mi otro fic de nombre "mi regalo perfecto") por lo que ahora eran conocidos como los agentes P y F, desde luego que aun no conocían el secreto de Perry, ni él conocía el suyo, todo prácticamente era normal desde un punto de vista.

*-*-*-*En el partido*-*-*-*

Hey Ferb buen trabajo-dijo uno de los compañeros de equipo de Ferb, habían ganado el partido.

No fue nada-se limitó a decir Ferb, aun así seguía preocupado por lo que a Elizabeth le pudiera estar pasando.

Y ya vi que tienes novia, es muy bonita por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que salen?-dijo otro refiriéndose a Elizabeth, Ferb se sonrojó.

Ella no es mi novia-se apresuró a decir Ferb

Si claro campeón-bromeó otro, Ferb ahora estaba rojo pero del coraje, caminaron hablando de cosas triviales y luego de eso sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, Ferb entró a las duchas y se refrescó un poco, se puso su uniforme y guardó el otro en una pequeña maleta para no olvidarse de llevarlo a casa y lavarlo, en el receso trató de buscar a Elizabeth pues tenía cierto temor de que le pudiera pasar algo, buscó en el pasillo y no la encontró, bajó rápidamente con Phineas, cuando lo vio dirigirse a su casillero, rápidamente le dio alcance.

¡Phineas!-llamó Ferb algo sobresaltado, Phineas se extrañó pues el nunca actúa así.

¿Qué ocurre Ferb? ¿Por qué tan sobresaltado?-interrogó Phineas, Ferb le puso una mirada que reflejaba mucha preocupación y a la vez temor.

Elizabeth...-antes de decir algo se percató de que no hubiera mucha gente por ahí-Elizabeth tomó una de mis misiones y no ha regresado aún, fue poco después de que empezó mi partido-explicó rápidamente, Phineas se puso serio.

Debemos llamar al comandante-dijo Phineas sin mas, ambos corrieron a través del pasillo, llegaron al armario del conserje y una vez adentro Phineas activó su reloj muñequera, entonces apareció la imagen del superior que habló antes con Elizabeth.

¿Qué sucede agentes P y F?-preguntó el hombre.

Queremos saber que a ocurrido con Elizabeth-dijo Phineas.

Ella esta en una misión de infiltración, por ahora no pueden saber mucho excepto que hasta ahora la misión esta siendo todo un éxito, uno muy grande por cierto-dijo satisfecho el superior, Phineas y Ferb suspiraron del alivio-así que por ahora no se preocupen de nada, sin embargo... si algo llega a pasar ustedes estarán listos para ir a rescatar a la agente E-dijo el superior cortando la comunicación, Phineas y Ferb se quedaron mudos ante las últimas palabras, el timbre sonó y debían seguir con su día normal de clase, pasaron los últimos periodos tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta de esto, pronto llegó la hora de salida y Ferb no dejaba de estar preocupado por esa niña pues si algo le pasaba... sería por su culpa, pronto llegaron a su casa y Ferb trató de llamar al celular de Elizabeth, sin embargo...

_Hola soy Elizabeth, ahora no puedo atender el teléfono así que deja tu mensaje después del tono_-dicho eso sonó el tono y Ferb cerró la llamada mientras bufaba molesto, se decidió dejarle un mensaje que trascribimos a continuación.

_Hola Eli soy Ferb, cuando regreses de la misión avísame por favor, nos veremos mañana._

Solo le quedaba esperar hasta que ella llamara, dieron las once de la noche y Ferb se había quedado dormido, a las tres de la mañana el celular de Ferb empezó a sonar, el tono que se oía en medio de esa quietud era la canción "today is gonna be a great day" que ella le había pasado un tiempo atrás, ese era el ringtone que le había puesto para saber que era Elizabeth la que llamaba, Ferb solo se volteó mientras seguía durmiendo, de pronto el sonido se detuvo y en su lugar se oyó la canción "gitchee gitchee goo" de "Phineas y los Ferb-tones" en versión extendida, pero en esta canción la voz femenina no era Candace pues cuando la grabaron fue en un concierto de reencuentro de la banda cantando a dúo con Love Handel, este en cambio era el tono de mensajes, aunque después de todo Ferb tenía el sueño muy pesado.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

Hola a todo el mundo, pues lo de "today is gonna be a great day" es el intro de la serie de Phineas y Ferb pero en inglés y en la versión completa, en español sería "será un día fenomenal" y en español es cantada por Indras, en inglés si no se quien la canta, sorry jejeje -_-U, lo de gitchee gitchee goo pues, eso si quédense fríos hasta que publique ese cap de mi fic "un giro inesperado" XD

Phineas: eres mala con los lectores

Amy: Phineas, así es como debe ser

Ferb: aun así es injusto

Amy: jajaja pues lo siento pero no se puede hacer mas XD

Phineas y Ferb: ToT mala.

Amy: tranqui chicos que pronto lo sabrán, por ahora nos resta decir...

Amy, Phineas y Ferb: ¡no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Grandes desafíos" y dejen sus reviews! ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


	2. misión: investigación

Hola a todos mis lectores ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien, bueno es un gusto tenerlos aquí para el siguiente cap de mi fic "grandes desafíos" espero les guste, sin embargo deberé dar unas indicaciones, este fic está catalogado como rated T por razón de que mas adelante se verán cosas un poquito mas como para mayores, no piensen mal, pero serán descripciones como por ejemplo operaciones improvisadas o peleas un poco fuertes, no se ustedes pero yo estoy satisfecha por lo que ago por que Ferb será un gran médico en mi fic así que si desean seguir adelante y ver el debut de Ferb como médico y experto en anatomía humana pues adelante, nos vemos después.

Phineas: saludos para todos los lectores de parte de Ferb y mía

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y de Disney.

GRANDES DESAFÍOS

CAPÍTULO 1: MISIÓN: INVESTIGACIÓN

Era de mañana, se había quedado dormido, de pronto se levantó de golpe y empezó a jadear mientras sudaba frío, podría decirse que había tenido una pesadilla, después de unos segundos se había tranquilizado, miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya se había levantado, debía mirar el reloj, este marcaba las 6:30 lo cual significaba...

¡Diablos!-exclamó al instante, entonces se levantó de golpe de su cama y se metió al baño lo mas rápido posible, era tarde y el instituto no estaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, salió en tiempo record de 5 minutos, o talvez menos, pronto bajó y vio que su desayuno ya estaba servido.

¡Buenos días!-exclamó al entrar en la cocina, ahí estaba Linda Flynn lavando platos

Valla, jamás llegué a pensar que te quedarías dormido-le comentó Linda, este desayunó en un momento.

Lo siento-se limitó a decir mientras seguía desayunando.

Tus hermanos salieron hace diez o quince minutos, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde-dijo amablemente Linda.

Gracias mamá nos vemos-dijo rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, rápidamente subió y tomó su maleta y su celular y salió de ahí caminando a paso rápido, iba apresurado pues sabía que si llegaba tarde estaría en problemas con el profesor, en el primer y segundo periodo tenía inglés y sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo el profesor no le dejaría entrar a la clase, volvió a mirar el reloj este apuntaba las 6:45, entonces empezó a correr y cuando al fin pudo ver el instituto respiro tranquilo pero siguió corriendo, entró al sitio y llegó hasta la sala de inglés, abrió la puerta y el timbre tocó, había llegado a tiempo por suerte, tomó aire y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en medio del salón, como aun no llegaba el profesor aprovechó para sacar su celular por debajo de la banca, miró que este decía "llamada perdida", presionó en mostrar para saber de quien era el número.

¿Eli?-se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, había sido alrededor de las tres de la mañana, se preguntaba como es que no había sentido aquella llamada, al instante vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto en su buzón de entrada, era también de Eli, decía...

_Hola Ferb, me complace decirte que la misión ah sido todo un éxito, guao estoy totalmente agotada, nos veremos en el instituto en la mañana_

Ferb suspiró aliviado, solo le faltaba saber que tipo de misión era la que había hecho, la hora se pasó volando y sonó el timbre del final de la segunda hora, Ferb salió tranquilamente y después de un momento se encontró frente a su casillero, sacó un libro de ahí correspondiente al siguiente periodo y se dirigió a otro destino, después de caminar por un par de pasillos llegó al fin donde quería llegar, ahí estaba una chica con el uniforme del instituto, se detuvo ahí y la saludó.

Hola Eli-le dijo Ferb, esta lo miró y sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él, este se desconcertó un poco.

Ferb, por un momento... yo creí... bueno... eso no importa... la misión salió muy bien y la información que recopilamos es valiosa, fue una misión muy peligrosa-explicó Elizabeth sin soltarse de él, este le acarició el cabello aun desconcertado, pero se le pasó algo por la mente, claro era solo una pequeña suposición pero eso explicaría porque está tan asustada.

Eli... ¿acaso pasó algo durante la misión?-cuestionó Ferb, Eli se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía que responder

Pues...-dijo finalmente-durante la misión recibí un impacto de bala, no es serio creo yo, pero cuando lo recibí pensé en que iba a morir, me asustaba el hecho de que no podría volver a ver a Phineas, Isabella, a todos, incluyéndote-explicó bajando la mirada, Ferb le levantó el rostro y le miró seriamente.

Déjame examinar la herida-le dijo Ferb, Elizabeth no dijo nada, solo asentó, ambos se dirigieron al patio, en otras palabras se saltaron el periodo, se dirigieron al patio trasero pues ahí ya nadie iba, una vez ahí se sentaron en una banca y Elizabeth se sentó dándole la espalda a Ferb.

Mi herida está en la espalda-dijo ella, solo a penas se levantó un poco la blusa dejando ver un vendaje blanco, Ferb cuidadosamente quitó el vendaje, la herida estaba en la cintura, una vez retirado vio la marca, no tenía una buena pinta.

¿Quién te puso el vendaje?-preguntó Ferb

Uno de los agentes que iba conmigo en la misión-contestó Elizabeth.

Pues odio decirlo pero la herida no tiene buena pinta, es mas ni siquiera han retirado la bala y si la dejas ahí puede que dañe algún músculo o tendón, necesito retirarla yo mismo-le comentó Ferb sacando de su maleta unas pinzas delgadas.

Es... espera no me irás a decir que tu planeas retirar la bala ¿o sí?-le preguntó, Ferb no respondió absolutamente nada, era de esperarse pues siempre había sido conocido como el chico cayado, este hizo ingresar las pinzas por la herida a lo cual oyó un pequeño gemido de dolor, a medida que las pinzas seguían avanzando dentro de la piel de la chica ella cada vez empuñaba mas las manos y cerraba mas fuertemente los ojos, pronto Ferb sintió que la punta de la pinza chocaba con algo y la abrió un poco tratando de no lastimarla, pronto las empezó a sacar lentamente, veía como ella estaba tratando de controlar el dolor.

Ya casi, solo... relájate-le dijo con voz tranquila Ferb, Elizabeth se sonrojó un poco y por un momento sintió como el dolor se iba, pronto Ferb extrajo totalmente la bala y solo le faltaba suturar la herida.

No respires-le dijo Ferb, entonces de su maleta extrajo un frasco de alcohol y un algodón, vertió un poco del contenido en un trozo de algodón y lo pasó levemente por la herida para luego sacar una aguja que estaba curveada como si fuera un boomerang e hilo, luego empezó a suturar la herida, oía leves gemidos de dolor y a juzgar por la respiración de esa chica estaba llorando del dolor, habían cosas que no podían evitarse, después de un momento por fin había terminado de suturar.

Esta todo listo-dijo Ferb, se levantó y poniéndose delante de ella vio que estaba llorando, era por haber sentido las suturas, puso una mano sobre su rostro acariciándole la mejilla, esta se calmó al instante al sentir la mano de Ferb sobre su mejilla, una vez que al fin estuvo calmada vendó de nuevo la herida y el timbre sonó.

No hagas mucho esfuerzo, la herida podría reabrirse-le dijo Ferb con mirada un poco seria, entraron al instituto de nuevo y se despidieron como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo mientras que se despedían ocurrió que...

Iré a mi clase, suerte con tu proyecto de anatomía-le dijo Eli, esta se volteó para irse hacia su salón, pero algo la detuvo, suspiro y se volteó rápidamente, se acercó a Ferb y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gracias por todo-concluyó ella retirándose rápidamente, Ferb se quedó un momento paralizado y luego sonrió.

De nada-dijo levemente el chico de cabello verde retirándose a su clase, así pasaron el resto de clases tranquilamente, sin embargo esa tarde cambiaría la vida de muchos, era la salida, Ferb se dirigía al casillero de Phineas para regresar con Candace a casa, bajaba las escaleras de la educación superior a la secundaria hasta que Vanessa se acercó, se le notaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, esta se acercó al chico.

Em, Ferb yo... quería decirte...-titubeó Vanessa, Ferb no entendió hasta que ella se le acercó y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, se quedó totalmente paralizado ante tal acción, después de un momento se separó de el muy sonrojada-tu me gustas mucho-le dijo por fin, a pesar de que ella era un par de años mayor Ferb era mas alto que ella, la miró un momento para luego rodearle la cintura con los brazos y darle otro cálido beso, mientras esto pasaba alguien venía por el pasillo corriendo sin saber que se encontraría con algo como esto.

¡Hey Ferb que ta… !-no dijo mas pues al ver la escena que se desarrollaba se quedó muda e impactada, se había quedado estática en un mismo sitio, Ferb y Vanessa se separaron y ambos voltearon hacia ella, la cara que traía era muy rara.

La-lamento haberlos interrumpido, adiós -dijo apagadamente Elizabeth mientras daba media vuelta para irse por donde vino

Es-espera Eli -le dijo Ferb, esta se medio volteó y con una sonrisa muy falsa le dijo.

No puedo, recordé que debo hablar con Phineas de un asunto pendiente, nos vemos-le dijo mientras se iba, Ferb se quedó ahí sin saber como reaccionar, algo le decía que ella estaba así por su culpa, por otro lado Elizabeth corrió a través de los pasillos de secundaria con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, al ver a Phineas le llamó.

¡Phineas!-exclamó con voz llorosa, este estaba hablando con Isabella, se volteó y al ver llegar así a Elizabeth se preocupó.

Eli, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Phineas, esta se abrazó a él sollozando, todos se desconcertaron..

Yo... yo... –trataba de explicar pero no podía.

Mejor vallamos hasta el parque de Danville, allá te sentirás mas tranquila-sugirió Isabella, Elizabeth asentó y salieron del instituto sin esperar a Ferb, en el camino Phineas le envió un mensaje de texto a Candace donde decía lo que acababa de pasar y le envió uno de disculpa a Ferb por irse sin decir nada, una vez llegaron al parque de Danville se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, ahí empezaron a tratar de calmar a Eli y además de eso averiguar porque estaba así.

Eli, ¿qué te pasó?-le preguntó Phineas.

Verán, iba caminando por el pasillo para saludar a Ferb como hacemos todos los días, cuando llegué...-se sonroja fuertemente-lo vi besándose con Vanessa y... no soporté esa escena.

Espera un minuto, ¿Vanessa? ¡esa es una locura digo ella es varios años mayor que Ferb!-exclamó Phineas

Pues eso es lo que medio instituto vio-comentó dolida Eli

Ya veo, tu sientes algo por Ferb y te duele el haber visto eso-le dijo Isabella mas para que Phineas comprendiera la situación que para preguntarlo en si.

Si-respondió aun sollozando Eli, no dejaba de lado su sonrojo.

Eli... yo... yo te recomendaría que te olvides de Ferb, solo te va a hacer mas daño el verle con Vanessa-sugirió Phineas.

¿Y como quieres que lo haga? Me ha gustado desde que lo conocí, llevo ocho años así, olvidar a una persona con la que he pasado tanto es casi como querer que los elefantes vuelen-comentó sarcásticamente Eli sin ser grosera.

Em, Eli no le des ideas-dijo Isabella señalando a Phineas.

Es un experimento interesante pero en este momento dejemos de lado eso, la cosa es que amores vienen y van y la vida sigue, solo debes concentrarte en olvidar todo lo que te hizo daño y recordar mas los gratos momentos junto a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?-le aconsejó Phineas.

... de acuerdo, gracias Phineas-le dijo Eli, a lo lejos podía verse a Ferb y a Candace venir, todos notaron esto.

Bueno chicos los veo mañana, Phineas... otra vez gracias-dijo Eli tomando su bolso y retirándose lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué le ocurrió a Eli?-preguntó Candace

Mas tarde te cuento todos los detalles-dijo Phineas, pronto él e Isabella se levantaron y los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas, una ves llegaron Phineas subió con Ferb a dejar su maleta pero antes de que tan si quiera Ferb pudiese preguntarle algo Phineas salió del cuarto, una vez bajó fue hasta la sala y se sentó junto a Candace, se cercioró de que Ferb no viniera y le dijo.

Candace... lo que pasó fue...

*Flash Back*

_Eli, ¿qué te pasó?_-le preguntó Phineas.

_Verán, iba caminando por el pasillo para saludar a Ferb como hacemos todos los días, cuando llegué... lo vi besándose con Vanessa y... no soporté esa escena_-habló Eli

_Espera un minuto, ¿Vanessa? ¡esa es una locura digo ella es varios años mayor que Ferb!_-exclamó Phineas

_Pues eso es lo que medio instituto vio_-comentó Eli

_Ya veo, tu sientes algo por Ferb y te duele el haber visto eso_-le dijo Isabella

_Si_-respondió aun sollozando Eli.

*Fin del flash back*

¿Qué cosa?-exclamó sorprendida Candace

Eso le dolió hasta el alma, es por eso que al verlos venir salió fuera del alcance de Ferb- explicó Phineas algo triste, aunque ellos no veían desde la entrada Ferb oía todo, en sí Eli tenía razón para evitarlo pero por otro lado a él no le agradaba, subió pensativo las escaleras, luego de eso decidió llamar a Eli pero le salió la contestadora, no había nada que hacer salvo esperar hasta el día lunes que hubiera instituto, después de todo era fin de semana, entonces de abajo pudo oír.

¡Nos vemos Candace!-oyó exclamar desde la parte de abajo a Phineas y tras eso se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, al mirar por la ventana vio que tomaba rumbo a la casa de Eli, no hizo o dijo nada.

*En la casa de Eli*

Estaba sentada en un sofá con una guitarra en las manos tocando una canción que es muy conocida en el Área Limítrofe.

Bow chika bow wow

That's what my baby says

Mow mow mow

And my heart starts pumping

Chika chika chu wop

Never gonna stop

En eso Phineas abrió la puerta y como la oyó cantar en seguida le respondió en la canción,

Phineas: gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Phineas dejó a un lado la guitarra y fue a recibirlo.

Que tal Phineas-le dijo Eli

Venía a ver como estabas pero ya que tienes a mano una guitarra...-dijo Phineas acercándose al sofá y tomando la guitarra-hagamos un dúo ¿qué te parece?

Claro que si, ya me acostumbre a hacer un dúo contigo-bromeó ella, entonces Phineas empezó a tocar y la canción tubo inicio.

Phineas: bow chika bow wow

Eli: that's what my baby says

Phineas: mow mow mow

Eli: and my heart stars pumping

Phineas: chika chika chu wop

Phineas y Eli: never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Phineas: my baby's got her own way of talking, whenever she says something sweet

And she knows it's my world she's a rocking, though vocabulary's incomplete

And though it may sound confusing, sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight

But I never feel like I'm loosing

Eli: (loosing)

Phineas: when I take the time to translate

Phineas y Eli: here's what I talking 'bout

Phineas: bow chika bow wow

Eli: that's what my baby says

Phineas: mow mow mow

Eli: and my heart stars pumping

Phineas: chika chika chu wop

Phineas y Eli: never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Phineas: well I don't know what to do

Eli: I don't know what to do

Phineas: but I think I'm getting throught

Eli: I think I'm getting thought

Phineas: cause when I say I love you

Eli: and I say I love you

Phineas: She's say a gitchee gitchee goo you too

Eli: gitchee gitchee goo you too

Phineas: gitchee gitchee goo you too

Eli: gitchee gitchee goo you too

Phineas: don't need a dictionary, bow chika bow wow

Eli: that's what my baby says

Phineas: mow mow mow

Eli: and my heart stars pumping

Phineas: chika chika chu wop

Phineas y Eli: never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Phineas: I said bow chika bow wow

Eli: that's what my baby says

Phineas: mow mow mow

Eli: and my heart stars pumping

Phineas: chika chika chu wop

Phineas y Eli: never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

gitchee gitchee goo means… that I love you baby, baby, ¡baby!

gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Cantas genial Phineas-le halagó Eli

Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal mi querida Eli, tu voz sigue siendo igual de bonita como la última vez-comentó Phineas

Cuando escribiste esta canción supe que tenías talento-le comentó Eli

No es por presumir pero y eso que no has oído la canción que canté para que Perry regresara a casa, déjame ver si en mi blog aún guardo las notas-dijo acercándose a una computadora que había en la sala y entrando a una página-valla suerte aún la tengo.

De acuerdo, déjame imprimirlas-dijo Eli activando la impresora, luego salieron las hojas

Mira la canción va así-dijo Phineas empezando a tocar.

Phineas: Perry, de mis amigos el mejor

Es más que un pato o un castor

Un caramelo de gran sabor

Phineas: Oh Perry, mas que un helado o un bombón

Más que una araña o un ratón

Te amamos más que a todo lo anterior

Phineas: Oh Perry, tu eres tan gracioso

Tan suave y esponjoso

Y como verde azuloso

Si Perry!

Phineas: regresa Perry, vuelve pronto a tu hogar

Esta parte la canta Candace así que cántala tú como yo lo acabo de hacer ¿ok?-explicó Phineas mientras que ella asentó haciendo una señal afirmativa

Eli: Oh Perry, yo me preocupo mucho

Aunque seas el más ducho

Por encontrarte... ¿lucho?

Eli: Oh, Perry! Suenas como un serrucho

Y como ya no te escucho

Mi nombre cambio a cucho

Phineas: ¿cucho?

Eli: ya no tengo mas rimas hermano

Phineas: ¡ella se llama cucho! (¡cucho!) (¡Cucho!)

Phineas y Eli: regresa Perry, vuelve pronto a tu hogar!

Regresa Perry, vuelve pronto a tu hogar

Phineas y Eli: vuelve pronto a tu hogar

Jajaja no puedo creerlo, ¿tu hermana de verdad dijo eso?-le preguntó divertida Elizabeth

Si, lo hizo tan gracioso y al final de la canción Perry había regresado, de verdad eso me alivió bastante-comentó Phineas-aunque debiste haber escuchado a Candace cantar una canción para mamá por su cumpleaños, déjame ver si cargo la letra de la canción-dijo buscando en una carpeta hasta que se detuvo-ten, esta es la letra-se la da a Eli mientras empieza.

Phineas: es tu cumpleaños, gracias por tu entrega y por tu amor

Sin contar las comidas a veces por ser nervioso, me olvido lo que canto aquí

Vamos inténtalo-le dijo Phineas.

Eli: siempre tensa yo estoy, es por que joven soy

Mami te adoro, por ti yo todo haría

Si mis hermanos me enloquecen

Con cada cosa que ellos hacen

Phineas: (cada cosa que ellos hacen)

Eli: y cuando voy a enloquecer tu me puedes calmar

Phineas: (tú me puedes calmar)

Eli: por que me quieres por lo que soy

Por siempre te amaré

Valla es preciosa-dijo Eli emocionada, entonces el reloj muñequera de ella empieza a parpadear, era un mensaje entrante, esta lo aceptó y apareció el superior en pantalla.

Agente E... Oh, quien diría que estarían juntos, bueno cambiando de tema necesitamos que valla a una misión de investigación, solo es con el fin de conocer el dichoso lugar en el que se cree quieren capturar a los agentes P y F, debe ser en este mismo momento, ya le envié las coordenadas a su dispositivo de rastreo, buena suerte agente E-culminó el superior.

Muy bien, es hora de poner manos a la obra, Phineas, te veré mañana en el instituto, seguro no regresaré hasta mañana, y gracias por todo, dile a tu hermana por cierto que uno de estos días se prepare para que las dos cantemos a dúo ¿de acuerdo?-le indicó Eli

De acuerdo, nos veremos después, suerte-dijo Phineas, Eli se retiró y Phineas salió de ahí para regresar a su casa, estaba más aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien, pronto anocheció y en medio del cielo se podía ver la luna iluminar las calles de Danville.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos, ¿qué les parece el primer cap?, pues lo de "nervioso" en la última canción la que Candace compuso, pues es por que la cantaba Phineas, osea un chico así que el "nerviosa" no era opción, por cierto...

Phineas: también queríamos preguntarles...

Ferb: ¿cómo quieren que acabe esto? ¿Con un Ferb x Vanessa o un Ferb x Eli?

Amy: que conste, no quiero respuestas como "lo que tu creas conveniente" por que yo ya tengo planeado los dos finales, están muy bien planeados, ambos, así que sea lo que sea que piden yo los complaceré en serio.

Phineas: y eso ha sido todo por hoy

Ferb, Eli y Phineas: ¡¡No se pierdan el segundo capítulo de "grandes desafíos" y saludos para todos los lectores, hasta luego!!


	3. la pesadilla de Phineas

Hola queridos lectores aquí les habla Amy al ataque.

Phineas: si señor, gracias por sus reviews y opiniones

Ferb: sin duda, este fic será emocionante

Amy: ya lo creo Ferb, ahora sin mas que decir al fic, por cierto en mi profile dejé la portada de este episodio, véanla para que se hagan a la idea de que pasará, disfrútenlo, por cierto el cover de este capítulo ya está en el deviantart, entres primero a mi profile y luego lean el capítulo presente recuerden, busquen el titulo del fic y hagan click en el enlace de abajo, claro que corresponda al cap. que van a leer.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (excepto Eli) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y del Disney Channel, jamás se trata de tomar esos personajes como propios.

PHINEAS Y FERB: GRANDES DESAFÍOS

CAPÍTULO 2: LA PESADILLA DE PHINEAS, EN VERDAD ¿TU ERES FERB FLETCHER?

Phineas llegó a su casa y se recostó en el mueble de la sala mientras miraba pensativamente el techo, esperaba que no pasara nada malo durante la misión de Eli, de un momento a otros sus ojos le empezaron a pesarle y se quedó dormido.

*En el sueño de Phineas*

Phineas iba soñando que estaba en una feria de ciencias cuando de pronto se vio en medio de una balacera, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí, vio a Ferb correr hacia un arma y vio como una de las balas impactaba en su brazo derecho, Ferb hizo una mueca de dolor

_¡¡FERB!!_-exclamó Phineas, vio como Ferb seguía en el plan de salvarlo, le disparó a aquel loco y luego de eso soñó que le disparaban esta vez en el pecho y el loco escapaba

_¡¡Ferb!! ¡¡¡Ferb!!! Resiste, mamá y papá vendrán pronto, se que te pondrás bien, se que saldrás de esta... no me dejes solo, te lo pido_-pidió Phineas desesperado

_Phineas... debo irme_-habló Ferb con un poco de pena en su voz

_No Ferb... resiste, aun nos quedan muchos veranos por delante, resiste, no puedes dejarme solo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermanastro, no, mi hermano, te lo ruego, resiste... me gustaría que Candace, mamá, papá y Perry estuvieran aquí_ _ellos te dirían lo mismo que yo, no me abandones_-pidió Phineas llorando

_Adiós... Phineas... mi querido hermano_-dijo Ferb con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, de repente una luz cegó a Phineas, pronto se vio a sí mismo frente a otro chico.

_¿por qué lo hiciste Phineas?_-le preguntó el mayor, estaba exactamente igual vestido que él

_No lo hice intencionalmente, digo tu debes saberlo, se supone que eres yo_-dijo Phineas, otra luz lo cegó, se vio dentro de un edificio junto al loco de antes pero habían mas personas ahí y además Perry tenía una fédora puesta y estaba en dos patas lo cual era raro.

_¡Estás loco!_-dijo un hombre con bata, Phineas rió.

_Y yo que creía que ya me conocías, digo ahora que no tengo a Ferb aquí a mi me vale lo que pase con mi vida, después de todo cada uno de mis amigos me odia por diversas razones y no creo que sea digno de recibir su perdón, sobre todo ahora que se acerca la navidad, así que no me importa correr el riesgo, con tal de no vivir ese horrible futuro_-dijo Phineas retrocediendo un poco hacia la piscina.

_No te atrevas_-dijo aquel hombre

_Lo siento Perry, pero odio mi vida desde aquel día en el que perdí a Ferb y me odié a mi mismo por abofetear a Isabella, no dejaré que les hagan nada esta vez, así sea a costa de mi vida_-dijo Phineas-_adiós_-culminó volteándose mientras empujaba al que parecía ser su yo del futuro a la piscina y ambos caían en ella, dentro del agua Phineas luchaba fieramente contra su yo del futuro hasta que tocaron el fondo de la piscina y conectándole un golpe lo dejó inconsciente aprovechando el poco aire que le quedaba, estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y a su yo del futuro y empezaba a sacarlos, era Isabella. De nuevo aquella luz lo cegó.

_Bueno chicos, debemos hacer una última cosa_-oyó decir, era el Phineas que se supone era del futuro

_¿Y que es?_-cuestionó Phineas, el otro bajó la mirada

_Pues... ustedes no deben saber que estube aquí, nadie puede recordar esto, así que... deberé borrarles la memoria_-dijo el Phineas del futuro

_¿Pero por que?_-cuestionó Isabella

_Es mejor que crean que esto nunca pasó a que vivan el resto de sus vidas culpándose de algo que no fue su culpa, lo siento pero así son las cosas_-culminó el Phineas del futuro, Isabella y Phineas del presente se miraron.

_Isabella, antes de que olvidemos todo... quiero que sepas que lamento todo y... yo quiero... yo quiero... darte esto..._-dijo para luego acercarse tiernamente a ella y darle un dulce beso luego de eso se tomaron fuertemente de la mano.

_Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya_-dijo Phineas, el joven Phineas sonrió.

_Primero deben volver a sus casas, el efecto del rayo los hará dormir un momento_-dijo Phineas del futuro.

Vio como todos se durmieron y el otro niño desapareció, de pronto se vio a sí mismo buscando como loco algo en la casa Flynn-Fletcher y luego se arrodillaba sollozando, de pronto aparecía... ¿Ferb?... Phineas al notar su presencia le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

*Fin del sueño*

Phineas se levantó de golpe, sudaba frío, no sabía que era ese sueño pero lo había asustado.

_Ferb... ¿fue solo un sueño? ¿o de verdad pasó?_-se preguntaba a sí mismo, había una forma de saberlo, intentó recordar algo y de pronto una imagen le golpeó la cabeza, vio a aquel Phineas del futuro junto a Perry, Vanessa y él en una especie de guarida, sin embargo sentía que ya la había visto, fue entonces que recordó algo.

_¿acaso será...?_¨-pensó Phineas para luego levantarse de golpe e ir a su cuarto, buscó bajo la cama un cuaderno que ponía en la portada "un día lleno de aventura", entonces lo abrió y pasó página por página hasta que se detuvo en una de ellas.

¡aquí está!-exclamó Phineas, el cuaderno decía lo siguiente.

_Fue un día genial, hoy fuimos agentes secretos, Ferb era el agente F mientras yo era el agente P, fuimos a una guarida de un villano y después de eso salvamos a Candace de caer por un puente roto, por un momento creí que no lo lograría pero Ferb de alguna forma le dio mas potencia al rayo magnético y por eso las pudimos salvar, la guarida en la que aparecimos al principio era amplia, no recuerdo mucho de ella solo que tenía tecnología de punta, una gran pantalla donde apareció a lo mejor un mayor o una persona que portaba algún cargo militar, de todas formas no puedo creer que Ferb hizo todo eso sin siquiera decirme, eso fue verdaderamente genial._

No cabe duda-dijo Phineas, volvió a buscar algo página por página y nuevamente se detuvo en una de ellas, esta ponía lo siguiente.

_De acuerdo fue un día raro, en si no se por que pero tuve una pesadilla donde Ferb era asesinado por un loco con bata blanca, conocía a una chica de nombre Vanessa, ¿Perry era un agente secreto?... que loco, también soñé que, aunque me apene escribir esto, besé a Isabella, también pude ver a un Phineas venido de dos años del futuro, de acuerdo sea lo que sea que haya comido antes de irme a dormir debo dejar de comerlo, aunque debo admitir que me aterró la idea de poder perder a Ferb, bueno es como dicen por ahí, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo_

Phineas cerró el cuaderno y se puso a meditar, ¿de que forma podría descifrar este misterio tan intrigante?, fue entonces que decidió ir hacia aquella base, ese era un gran lugar para empezar su investigación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió rápidamente al patio, una vez ahí empezó a buscar la entrada que se supone estaba en el árbol, de un momento a otro su mano se undió y luego se abrió una entrada secreta, Phineas se cercioró de que nadie lo haya visto y luego entró, después de deslizarse un poco cayó en una silla, en efecto era la guarida de sus recuerdos, se puso a inspeccionar el área pero en eso oye un pitido.

¿Agente P?-interrogó Monograma mirando por toda la base, pero se detuvo al ver a un intruso, y no era cualquier intruso precisamente-tu, ¿qué haces aquí?

Valla valla nos volvemos a ver, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no cambias mucho ¿eh?-le dijo Phineas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó de nuevo Monograma.

Antes de responderte respóndeme tu a mi, ¿qué es este lugar? Y mas importante, cuando decías agente P no te referías a mi ¿cierto?-le preguntó desafiante Phineas.

En primer lugar esta es una base, es todo lo que necesitas saber, en segunda claro que no me refería a ti, ni siquiera eres un agente-dijo Monograma, Phineas sonrió.

Pues ¿qué crees? Yo sí soy un agente-le dijo Phineas, Monograma no le creyó a la primera.

¿Ah sí? ¿cómo se llama la organización para la que trabajas?-le preguntó Monograma

Pues por lo que veo en tu uniforme en la misma en la que trabajas tú, la OWCA-le contestó Phineas, Monograma no pudo articular al principio palabra alguna.

Esta bien, te creo-le dijo Monograma-¿por que estás aquí?

Es sencillo, estoy haciendo una investigación y necesitaba obtener algunas respuestas, por cierto ¿a quién le pertenece esta base? ¿es alguien a quien yo conozco?-le preguntó Phineas

Así es pero por ahora no es necesario que sepas quien es, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-le dijo Monograma

De acuerdo, si el dueño de la base llega a venir dígale que le dejo saludos-dijo Phineas mientras salía del lugar, después de unos minutos llegó Perry y se sentó en su silla de siempre.

Oh ahí estás agente P, ¿acaso tu sabías que tu dueño es un agente secreto?-le preguntó Monograma, Perry abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no creía lo que escuchaba, pero debía enfocarse en su misión actual.

Bueno dejando de lado eso el doctor Doofenshmirtz trama algo, ve y detenlo-le ordenó Monograma, Perry hizo su típico saludo militar y salió de ahí, mientras por otro lado Phineas se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el patio pensando en que podría hacer, después de un momento de meditación se detuvo y finalmente dijo.

Creo que no tengo mas opción-murmuró Phineas pensativo, entonces tomó su bicicleta y salió rápidamente con dirección al museo de Danville, una vez ahí dejó su bicicleta a un lado y entró en el museo, caminaba a paso rápido hasta que se detuvo en una de las exhibiciones, era la máquina del tiempo que habían usado en una aventura de verano hace años atrás, era hora de conocer la verdad, programó la fecha que tenía apuntada en el cuaderno y escogió una hora al azar para luego tirar de la palanca, después de un movido viaje por fin se vio dentro del museo de Danville ocho años atrás, sabía que había funcionado pues cuando rediseñaron el museo tiempo después de la última vez en que usaron la máquina del tiempo esta fue cambiada del área este al área sur del lugar, luego salió sin siquiera saber a donde ir.

Bueno es tiempo de usar la cabeza-se dijo a sí mismo por lo bajo, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar algo mas sin obtener resultados, claro, lo único que logró fue que le diera un dolor de cabeza, entonces opto por la segunda opción..

Que bueno que traje conmigo un detector-dijo Phineas de nuevo por lo bajo, puso uno de sus cabellos en la rendija y se oyó.

Analizando ADN... escaneo completo-se oyó de la máquina, en esta aparecieron tres puntos, dos estaban en un mismo sitio mientras otro estaba a unas calles, lo que significaba...

Lo tengo-dijo por lo bajo el joven, echó a correr y al llegar a la localización de los otros dos se detuvo.

¿La corporación Doofenshmirtz?-se interrogó Phineas, el joven de 17 años no dijo mas y sacó un lanza garfios y lo dirigió hacia la azotea del lugar, cuando sintió que este estaba bien enganchado presionó un botón del arma y esta lo impulsó hasta que llegó a la azotea.

Que bueno que vine preparado-se dijo a sí mismo, por la puerta de cristal se veía un niño de nueve años de cabello rojo, un joven de 11, un ornitorrinco verde azulado, una chica vestida de gótica de cabello café que cuidaba de una chica de cabello negro, dos hombres de bata blanca y aspecto amenazante.

Esa es... ¿Eli?... ¡es una locura! ¡se supone que la conoceré un par de semanas mas tarde!-se dijo a sí mismo Phineas sin hacer ruido, entonces se dispuso a oír lo que decían.

Por favor, ¿crees que un científico de tercera puede manipularme así como así?, ¡pues no es así! ¡Vanessa abre la compuerta de la piscina!-ordenó el Phineas de esa época, Vanessa obedeció y presionando un botón de la pared una línea que estaba en medio de la habitación se abría lentamente dejando ver agua, el joven de 17 años no sabía lo que planeaba hacer el mas chico de los tres, solo se limitó a ver.

Bueno doctor Steve-dijo el Phineas de 9 años-se preguntará ¿para que quiero la piscina de Doof malvados y asociados? Pues es simple, usted sabe que todo lo que me pase a mi le pasa a su peón, así que se me ocurrió un juego muy divertido ¿tiene idea de cual es?

Dime que no lo harás-murmuró uno de los tipos de bata blanca, tal vez era al que llamó Steve, aquel Phineas empezó a reír como un maniático.

Claro que lo haré-dijo Phineas llevándole la contraria

¡Estás loco!-dijo Steve, Phineas volvió a reír mientras que el joven agente se quedó anonadado, tenía una cierta idea de lo que su yo del pasado quería hacer.

Y yo que creía que ya me conocías, digo ahora que no tengo a Ferb aquí a mi me vale lo que pase con mi vida, después de todo cada uno de mis amigos me odia por diversas razones y no creo que sea digno de recibir su perdón, sobre todo ahora que se acerca la navidad, así que no me importa correr el riesgo, con tal de no vivir ese horrible futuro-dijo el Phineas de 9 años retrocediendo un poco hacia la piscina.

No te atrevas-dijo Steve, el agente mas adolescente se quedó sin habla

_¿en serio lo hará?_-se preguntó a sí mismo el joven Phineas asombrado.

Lo siento Perry, pero odio mi vida desde aquel día en el que perdí a Ferb y me odié a mi mismo por abofetear a Isabella, no dejaré que les hagan nada esta vez, así sea a costa de mi vida-dijo Phineas-adiós-culminó volteándose mientras empujaba al Phineas de 11 años a la piscina y ambos caían en ella, Perry quiso ir a ayudarlos pero el doctor Steve y el loco que asesinó a Ferb se interpusieron, dentro del agua Phineas luchaba fieramente contra su yo del futuro hasta que tocaron el fondo de la piscina y conectándole un golpe lo dejó inconsciente aprovechando el poco aire que le quedaba, de pronto del cuello del Phineas del futuro salió un leve humo y unas burbujas, el Phineas de 17 años cayó de rodillas con una mano sobre su cuello, sentía que se ahogaba.

_Todo lo que le pase a él... yo lo siento... es por eso mismo que quería la piscina_-se decía a sí mismo tratando de tomar aire lo cual le era imposible, no podía, sin embargó al levantar la vista ve que Isabella saca a los dos Phineas que habían caído en la piscina y el aire vuelve a sus pulmones-_gracias... Isabella_-al recuperar el aliento vio una soga cerca de él y se le ocurrió lanzarla cerca de Perry, que al verla con ella ató a ambos científicos después de dejarlos inconsciente, fue entonces que todos se reunieron y los dos Phineas que estaban inconscientes despertaron, se dispuso a oír lo que pasaba.

I... Isabella... tu...-no dijo mas pues Isabella lo abrazó fuertemente.

Creí que ibas a morir, no me vuelvas a asustar así-dijo Isabella casi al borde de llorar, Phineas se quedó mudo.

Pero... Isabella... creí que tu...-cuestionó Phineas antes de ser interrumpido por Isabella.

Si, lo se, pero después de ver cuan desesperado estabas por que te perdonara y... ver que incluso lloraste por mi... pues... simplemente me conmoviste, eras sincero, no podía dejarte ir así como así-dijo Isabella aferrándose mas fuerte a él, Phineas se quedó asombrado pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, se mantuvieron un rato así y luego se separaron tímidamente.

Por cierto Isabella, él que está a mi lado es mi yo del futuro, no preguntes, en serio-dijo Phineas señalando al otro chico, Isabella lo miró raro

Valla no cambias mucho-comentó Isabella.

Hey, me creció el cabello-bromeó el agente Phineas de 11 años, todos rieron de buena gana, sin embargo el agente se puso serio-bueno chicos, debemos hacer una última cosa.

¿Y que es?-cuestionó Phineas, el otro chico bajó la mirada

Pues... ustedes no deben saber que estube aquí, nadie puede recordar esto, así que... deberé borrarles la memoria-dijo el agente Phineas, todos se quedaron helados, el joven de 17 años se mantenía atento a lo que ocurría.

¿Pero por que?-cuestionó Isabella

Es mejor que crean que esto nunca pasó a que vivan el resto de sus vidas culpándose de algo que no fue su culpa, lo siento pero así son las cosas-culminó el agente Phineas, Isabella y Phineas del presente se miraron.

Isabella, antes de que olvidemos todo... quiero que sepas que lamento todo y... yo quiero... yo quiero... darte esto...-dijo para luego acercarse tiernamente a ella y darle un dulce beso, uno suave y dulce a la vez, el Phineas de 17 años se puso rojo a mas no poder, los dos chicos se separaron y luego de eso se tomaron fuertemente de la mano.

Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya-dijo Phineas, el agente sonrió.

Primero deben volver a sus casas, el efecto del rayo los hará dormir un momento-dijo Phineas del futuro, todos subieron a un deslizador manejado por Perry salvo Vanessa y el otro científico, a Steve lo dejaron en una celda de las prisiones especiales con un falso fólder de record policial y capturas, con respecto a Eli que aun seguía inconsciente la dejaron en una de las sillas del cuartel de la OWCA y luego dejaron a Isabella en su casa y Phineas subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama junto con Perry, el Phineas de 17 años siguió a su yo del pasado, el agente de once años fue hasta la base en la que habían estado antes sin saber que era seguido por sí mismo, al llegar al sitio se topó con una gran máquina, el otro Phineas se mantenía al margen de las acciones de su yo del pasado.

Olviden todo, es lo mejor-murmuró, el rayo fue disparado por toda el Área Limítrofe y la ciudad cayó en un sueño temporal.

Es tiempo de irme... pero antes...-dijo y caminó hacia un lado oscuro de la habitación, sin embargo...

¡Alto ahí!-oyó decir, el niño de 11 años se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse consigo mismo, pero de un futuro aun mas lejano.

¿qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el niño, Phineas le miró con algo de desafío.

¿qué hago aquí? Mas bien que haces tú aquí-cuestionó el agente de diecisiete años, luego miró el contenedor que estaba detrás de su yo del pasado-¿se puede saber que haces con eso?

¿esto? ¿pues que mas? Es un clon perfecto de Ferb, digo sabrás que él está muerto ¿no?-cuestionó el niño, Phineas le miró confuso.

¿por qué lo haces?-cuestionó, el niño sonrió.

Pues... es mejor que creamos que esto nunca pasó a maldecirnos por algo que no pudimos evitar ¿no crees?-le interrogó el Phineas mas joven al mas grande.

Si pero...-antes de que pudiera culminar el otro le interrumpió.

Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes ver-le dijo el menor al mayor, este presionó un botón y el contenedor se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello verde con camiseta amarilla de cuello blanco, un pantalón morado y zapatos negros con detalles blancos, el Phineas del futuro mas lejano lo cargó a cuestas y luego fueron hasta un costado de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, ahí el mayor lo bajó y el otro lo miró un momento.

Cuida de Phineas, por favor-murmuró el agente, después de esto ambos chicos se desvanecieron, en eso lentamente el chico abrió los ojos, miró hacia todos lados y luego se puso de pie.

Es cierto, después de ir a buscar unos planos me quedé dormido aquí por accidente-se dijo a sí mismo, entonces oyó la puerta del patio abrirse de golpe, se percató que era Phineas, pero ¿estaba llorando?, decidió ver que ocurría y se acercó a él, Phineas había caído de rodillas mientras sollozaba, entonces puso una mano en el hombro del menor.

¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó, Phineas lentamente levantó la cabeza y puso una expresión incrédula.

Ferb... tu estas... tu estas... ¡tu estas aquí!-exclamó Phineas mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano sollozando aun mas fuerte-yo... yo creí... yo creí que... soñé que... no lo puedo creer

Phineas, tranquilo, sea lo que sea que soñaste, ya estás de nuevo aquí-trató de consolarle Ferb, Phineas sollozaba pero cada vez mas débilmente, pronto oyeron un chirrido, bajaron la mirada y en efecto, era Perry.

¡Perry!-exclamó Phineas mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le acariciaba el pelaje de la espalda, el ornitorrinco volvió a gruñir-te extrañé muchacho-comentó Phineas, entonces en eso alguien entra al patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher.

Hola Phineas, ¿qué estas haciendo?-era Isabella la que preguntaba eso, Phineas la miró.

Isabella, si te contara todo lo que soñé seguro me verías como un loco, pero me alegra que solo aya sido un sueño-dijo Phineas feliz, aunque ellos no lo sabían habían dos personas que los miraban desde un punto del patio donde no pudieran verlos, eran ambos Phineas del futuro, estaban sonriendo felices por ver esa tierna escena después de lo que pasaron aunque ellos nunca pudieran saberlo.

_Sean felices sin importar que, Ferb, cuida bien de Phineas, aun cuando seas un... clon del original, el nunca sabrá ni notará la diferencia por ahora, posees su cerebro y recuerdos así que es como si nunca te hubieras alejado de su lado, nos veremos algún día... Ferb Fletcher_-pensó el Phineas del futuro pero el menor mientras se secaba unas lágrimas fugitivas, el mayor miraba la escena con una leve sonrisa y una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, el menor se percató de eso- ¿ves? De esto es de lo que hablaba... ambos somos felices, ¿o acaso me lo vas a negar?

Esta bien esta bien, tu ganas-le dijo el mayor al menor, era raro que estuviese llorando, después de todo no lo había hecho desde hace un par de años, con su dedo retiró la lagrima fugitiva y decidió que era tiempo de volver.

¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?-le preguntó el mayor al menor, estaban dentro de aquella base.

Seguro, es hora de que vuelvas... y yo también...-concluyó el menor, entonces este se subió a una máquina del tiempo y desapareció.

Es mi turno de volver-se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de salir de ahí sin ser descubierto, al salir de la cueva salió por el lado contrario al patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, debía regresar al museo, mientras iba allá recordaba aquel sentimiento que había recorrido su ser al ver lo feliz que era con Ferb, sonrió ante tal pensamiento y sin nada mas que esperar corrió al museo ansioso por volver, entró a donde recordaba estaba anteriormente la exhibición y se subió a la máquina del tiempo, tras una última mirada programó su época y bajó la palanca, en un momento se vio en su tiempo, sin mas que hacer salió del sitio y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, prefería no contar a nadie lo que él sabía... después de todo era lo mejor, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien, no con cualquier persona.

Jaja lo siento Ferb, iba distraído-le dijo Phineas, Ferb lo miró un tanto raro.

¿distraído? ¿puedo saber por que?-le interrogó el chico de cabello verde, Phineas sonrió simpáticamente.

No... no puedes saber-dijo sin mas para seguir caminando, Ferb le miró confuso para luego reír por lo bajo, fue entonces que vio la bici de Phineas cerca de las escaleras del museo de Danville y sonrió para al instante decir.

Valla, ¿quién sería el despistado que dejó su bicicleta roja cerca de las escaleras del museo? Si se descuida alguien se la puede llevar-dijo Ferb en voz alta para llamar la atención de Phineas, el cual se detuvo y se congelo justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, pasaron unos segundos y Ferb en son de broma levantó su mano mirando su reloj de muñequera para después decir.

3... 2... 1...-al decir esto Phineas se volteó y fue corriendo hasta las escaleras del museo.

¡Diablos! ¡Que tonto soy olvidé mi bici!-exclamó mientras iba a cogerla, Ferb sin poderlo resistir mas empezó a reír como un loco por ver a su hermano haciendo el ridículo, no lo hacía por que era malo si no por que Phineas debía ser un poco mas cuidadoso con sus cosas, Phineas se dio cuenta de que su hermano reía sin parar y puso una cara de enojo muy infantil.

¿qué es tan gracioso?-interrogó algo molesto, Ferb hizo caso omiso a lo que Phineas le dijo y siguió riendo-¡¡Respóndeme Ferb!!-le exigió Phineas con una cara de ogro, Ferb trató de retener su risa poniendo su mano sobre su boca pero fue inútil, siguió riendo y ante esto Phineas tomó su bici muy enojado y se montó en ella para irse hasta su casa, Ferb se detuvo por un momento.

Phineas, solo bromeaba-dijo Ferb aun riéndose, pudo ver claramente como Phineas se medio volteaba y le sacaba la lengua, Ferb pensó que lo mejor era ir a disculparse así que regresaría a su casa solo por eso.

*en otro lado*

corría desesperadamente evitando unos rayos de color rojo, era perseguida, aun así no podía darse el lujo de ser capturada ahora que había obtenido lo que buscaba

Ni lo sueñen, yo volveré a mis cuarteles lo quieran o no-dijo por lo bajo, entonces metió la mano en un costado de su mochila y sacó una granada de mano y al activarla la lanzó, esta rodó y dejó salir un humo, era una granada cegadora, sin mas que hacer salió hacia el lado contrario de sus enemigos y por último por fin vio una alcantarilla, era la salida que buscaba y sin mas que esperar se lanzó por ahí y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, de vez en cuando miraba su reloj de muñequera y de pronto se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y luego saltó para tomar un peldaño de aquella escalera, empezó a subir y abrió la tapa, fue entonces que salió en una amplia habitación que estaba pintada de un color gris, caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a una especie de tribunal donde habían cinco personas.

¿lo tienes?-preguntó uno, la chica sonrió y sacó un CD

Lo tengo-dijo satisfecha, se acercó y puso el CD sobre la mesa.

Eso es todo, cuando sepamos lo que pasa les avisaremos a los agentes P y F y desde luego a ti, buen trabajo agente E-dijo el que estaba en medio.

Gracias superior-dijo Eli sin mas, entonces salió del sitio, mientras caminaba en el pasillo iba pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas...

_¿qué contendrá el CD?_-se preguntaba a sí misma, aun cuando ella lo había encontrado y extraído de la base enemiga no sabía que podría contener.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola a todos, ¿qué creen que contenga el CD misterioso? Bueno pronto lo sabrán, Ferb fue muy malo con Phineas XD si yo lo admito, bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap.

Phineas: dejen reviews por favor.

Ferb: y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "grandes desafíos"


	4. decisiones difíciles

Hola queridos lectores les saluda Amy Rose, bueno mejor que sea Eli, en fin aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de "Grandes Desafíos" espero les guste

Phineas: sabrán que contiene el CD

Ferb: descubrirán a que Phineas y yo debemos abstenernos

Phineas: y la corta aparición de la mejor amiga de Eli a la cual le enviamos un gran saludo pues es una gran fan de nuestro programa XD

Ferb: ahora sin más que decir entren y lean por favor.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (excepto Eli) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y del Disney Channel, jamás se trata de tomar esos personajes como propios.

Grandes desafíos

**CAPÍTULO 3: DESICIONES DIFÍCILES**

Una vez terminada la misión Eli caminaba hacia su casa, no quería saber nada de nada, sobre todo si era de Vanessa o de Ferb, estaba aun muy dolida por el tema, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, era Vanessa así que simplemente cortó la llamada, sea lo que sea que quería decirle no le interesaba, pronto estuvo en casa y se recostó en el sofá, estaba exhausta después de esa misión, dejó su celular a un lado y se dispuso a descansar.

*En otro lado*

Phineas llegó a su casa y subió a su cuarto sin mencionar palabra, pensaba en lo que pasó en el museo hace poco.

*Flash Back*

_Valla, ¿quién sería el despistado que dejó su bicicleta roja cerca de las escaleras del museo? Si se descuida alguien se la puede llevar_-oyó claramente decir a Ferb en voz alta, se detuvo y se congelo justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, pasaron unos segundos y Ferb a sus espaldas en son de broma levantó su mano mirando su reloj de muñequera para después decir.

_3... 2... 1..._-al decir esto Phineas se volteó y fue corriendo hasta las escaleras del museo.

_¡Diablos! ¡Qué tonto soy olvidé mi bici!_-exclamó mientras iba a cogerla, oyó como Ferb sin poderlo resistir mas empezó a reír como un loco por verlo hacer el ridículo, Phineas volteó enojado al darse cuenta de que su hermano reía sin parar y puso una cara de enojo muy infantil.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_-interrogó algo molesto, Ferb hizo caso omiso a lo que Phineas le dijo y siguió riendo-_¡¡Respóndeme Ferb!!_-le exigió Phineas con una cara de ogro, Ferb trató de retener su risa poniendo su mano sobre su boca pero fue inútil, siguió riendo y ante esto Phineas tomó su bici muy enojado y se montó en ella para irse hasta su casa, Ferb se detuvo por un momento.

_Phineas, solo bromeaba_-dijo Ferb aun riéndose, pudo ver claramente como Phineas se medio volteaba y le sacaba la lengua

*Fin del Flash back*

En parte eso le había parecido ofensivo pero había que admitir que fue un descuidado con su bicicleta, sin embargo el hecho de que Ferb no era quien se suponía que decía ser lo traía muy confundido, en parte no le molestaba, pero por otro lado quería que su verdadero hermano estuviera aquí para que le ayudase a calmar y aclarar todas sus dudas.

_Te extraño Ferb…_-pensó de pronto Phineas, parecía que una lágrima se iba a escapar de sus ojos.

¿Estás bien?-oyó preguntar, era Ferb, o por lo menos en imagen y en parte en pensamientos

Yo… no es nada-le dijo Phineas, no le gustaba mentir pero en casos como estos no le quedaba opción.

¿Seguro?-insistió Ferb, el lo miró, en serio estaba preocupado y luego giró el rostro mientras ponía una supuesta cara de enojo y decía.

Sigo enojado por tu broma ¿contento?-comentó al fin Phineas, Ferb parecía no estar muy convencido.

Siento que no es eso-dijo de pronto, la pregunta le llegó de forma inesperada a Phineas, no dijo nada y luego le dijo.

Solo estoy estresado eso es todo-respondió, Ferb decidió no tocar el tema.

Lamento lo de la broma-dijo finalmente Ferb, Phineas se puso de pie con su supuesto enojo y salió del cuarto, Ferb rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación.

Vamos sabes que bromeo-le insistió Ferb

A veces puedes ser un poco irritante con esa clase de bromas Ferb-decía Phineas mientras bajaba por las escaleras con Ferb.

Por cierto-dijo de pronto Phineas deteniéndose, Ferb se detuvo a su lado y pudo notar una cierta preocupación en el menor.

Tengo que preguntarle al superior si Eli ya regresó de su misión-dijo Phineas, Ferb le miró raro, después de todo el no sabía nada de Eli desde hace un par de días.

A si, se me olvidaba que tu no sabías sobre la misión de Eli, pues la llamaron ayer por la tarde y desde entonces no se nada sobre ella, estoy un poco preocupado-comentó el pelirrojo, Ferb desvió la mirada hacia el techo de forma pensativa, Phineas fue hasta la cocina a buscar un aperitivo y en eso Ferb subió a la habitación y se recostó en su cama mientras sacaba su celular.

*Con Eli*

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida pero en eso suena su teléfono, al verlo se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje nuevo, al abrirlo se percató que era de Ferb.

_¿Aun sigues en tu misión?_

Eli no sabía si responderle o ignorar el mensaje pero algo la motivó a hacerlo.

_¿Cómo sabías de mi misión? Yo no se lo dije a nadie_

Envió el mensaje y solo le restaba esperar hasta que Ferb leyera el mensaje y le respondiera, un par de minutos mas tarde le llegó otro mensaje de Ferb.

_¿En serio? ¿Y por que Phineas sabía sobre la misión?_

Era cierto, no recordaba que se lo había contado a Phineas por que en el momento en el que le asignaron la misión se encontraba con él, seguro le contó a Ferb y por eso lo sabía.

_De acuerdo pude haberle dicho a Phineas, pero no quería que tú te enteraras._

Eli estaba un poco molesta pero tampoco para tanto, envió el mensaje y para controlarse empezó a buscar información por internet sobre unas iniciales que vio en un contenedor de aquella base misteriosa, en eso se da cuenta de que le llegó la respuesta de Ferb y mientras el buscador hacía su trabajo leyó el mensaje.

_¿Sabes?, sobre eso quería hablar, me has estado evitando desde hace unos días atrás, ¿por qué lo haces?_

La pregunta le llegó de sorpresa, ¿qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle algo como "Ferb me enoja que estés con Vanessa" pero por otro lado eso la haría sentir mejor, aun así no le podía decir algo como eso.

_Por nada en especial..._

Mentir por celular era sumamente fácil, nos trasladamos un momento con Ferb, a este le llegó el mensaje y al leerlo rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación, eso era ridículo, el estarlo evitando debía tener su porque.

_Eso no es cierto, lo has venido haciendo desde que me viste en el pasillo con Vanessa, ¿acaso eso te molesta?_

Ferb envió el mensaje, tenía que obtener algunas respuestas sobre eso, al recibir el mensaje Eli abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, esa si había sido una pregunta inesperada y además fue un golpe un tanto bajo, las manos le temblaron un poco, ¿y si sabía de sus sentimientos? ¿Y si en realidad el tenía la intención de provocarla? De todas formas no podía decirle nada del asunto.

_No, para nada... mira, si te evite lo siento pero he estado muy distraída, nada mas._

Tenía que ser lo mas convincente posible, Ferb recibió el mensaje y al leer eso arqueó una ceja, había algo que le decía que ella mentía, probablemente por que el la conocía desde hace ocho años y no era tan fácil engañarlo aun por celular, después de todo también recordó aquella expresión que puso cuando lo vio con Vanessa, una expresión que indicaba incredulidad y algo de tristeza, alguien no pone esas expresiones así por que sí.

_¿En serio? ¿Osea que no me notabas a mí pero ponías toda tu atención en Phineas e Isabella o en otras personas? Tu sabes... no te creo_

Ferb debía presionarla, después de todo había oído la conversación de Phineas y Candace, sabía sobre los sentimientos de Eli, sobre que estaba enamorada de él desde hace ocho años, desde que le vio por primera vez, así que no podría engañarlo así como así, Eli no quería coger su celular pero debía hacerlo, al leer el mensaje casi se desmaya pero debía ponerle un alto antes de que pudiera sacar cosas de las que si se arrepentiría si las dijera.

_Lo siento Ferb pero debo hacer una investigación sobre unas iniciales raras... olvida por ahora el tema y hablamos después._

Ahí dejó el asunto aunque sabía que al día siguiente Ferb no la dejaría en paz en el instituto, aun así decidió seguir con la investigación, al ver los resultados no pudo creer lo que veía.

*En otro lado*

Ferb leyó el mensaje y se tiró en la cama arto de los intentos de Eli por no decirle la verdad, "rayos" bufó molesto, estaba simplemente arto de esto pero al día siguiente, quiéralo o no él iba a tener unas cuantas respuestas.

*Al día siguiente*

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, aun así algo la hacía estar triste, andaba con la mirada baja y además de eso estaba muy pensativa, quería que Ferb se olvidase del tema, quería simplemente que todo esto fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la que podía despertar pero la verdad era otra, subió las escaleras hacia el piso de la educación avanzada osea universitaria y camino por unos cuantos pasillos mas, los primeros cuatro periodos pasaron velozmente para ella y era el momento del receso, sin mas que hacer se dirigió hacia su casillero y dejó sus libros, después de eso salió al patio, no tenía hambre y además de eso estaba con la cabeza en el aire, le parecía raro no haberse topado con Ferb o por lo menos con Vanessa, sin embargo cuando iba a un lado del patio que ya no era concurrido alguien la jaló del brazo y la puso contra la pared.

¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Eli, quien estaba en frente de ella era nada mas ni nada menos que...-¿Ferb? ¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó, Ferb la miró serio, a lo cual Eli volvió a hablar.

Ya te dije que por favor olvides el tema-dijo tratando de evadirlo aun cuando sabía que era imposible evadir a Ferb, después de todo él tenía una especie de don, pues sabía lo que ella pensaba o sentía con tan solo mirar sus ojos, osea podía saber si ella mentía o decía la verdad, razón por la cual trató de no dejarse intimidar, Ferb aun tenía su mirada clavada en ella, le insinuaba que no le creía, que dijera la verdad de una buena vez.

Mira, no me molesta que estés con Vanessa como aseguraste ayer y este no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso, me tengo que ir-ella trató de sonar lo mas indiferente posible pero cuando trató de irse Ferb la tomó de las muñecas y las colocó a los costados de la cabeza de Eli, presionándolas contra la pared.

Au-dijo Eli, eso le había dolido un poco, al parecer tanto básquet lo había ayudado a estar en forma, la mirada que él le lanzó no le gustó mucho que digamos, pero el estar bajo su merced era un poco vergonzoso y frustrante a la vez.

Dime la verdad, aquel día te quedaste simplemente congelada por lo que viste en el pasillo y admítelo, desde que estoy con Vanessa tu me evitas a toda costa-comentó al fin Ferb, trataba de hacerla hablar, no le gustaban mucho que digamos esa clase de secretos y menos cuando el estaba de por medio, Eli titubeó, no tenía otra opción, bajó la mirada resignada y luego le dijo.

Está bien, tú ganas ¿de acuerdo? Es que... yo solo...-antes de que dijera algo su relojes de muñequera empezaron a sonar a lo cual Ferb la soltó y le permitió ver el mensaje entrante, Eli respondió-aquí la agente E y el agente F

Agente E, agente F, deben venir a los cuarteles en este mismo momento, el agente P ya viene hacia acá-llamó el superior, Eli y Ferb se miraron para luego correr, por otro lado el superior se mantenía algo serio y en eso oye.

Superior-entró alguien de improviso, era Phineas, el superior se volteó hacia él.

Los agentes E y F no deben de tardar en venir hacia acá, lo que hemos encontrado dentro del CD que trajo Elizabeth tienen que saberlo-dijo el superior, Phineas y él se quedaron en silencio un momento, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, de pronto la puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe y Ferb y Eli entran jadeando.

Llegamos-dijo Eli entre jadeos.

Agentes, lo que les contaré a continuación es clasificado pero deben saberlo, después de todo están en un grave peligro-empezó el superior.

¿Acaso lo dices por lo que contenía el CD?-preguntó Eli, el superior adoptó una actitud un tanto mas seria.

Así es, descubrimos que el agente P y el agente F son los principales blancos de dos chicos que son de extremo cuidado-dijo el superior.

¿Principales blancos?-preguntó Eli un poco intrigada.

Así es, no solo eso, tú eres una de las principales razones por las cuales ellos lo están haciendo-dijo alguien desde algún lado de la habitación.

Esa voz...-susurró para sí misma Eli.

Que tal Eli, un tiempo sin vernos-dijo una chica que apareció de pronto en la puerta del lugar, tenía el cabello negro y un tanto largo, no podía tener mas allá de 23 o 24 años, era una hermosa joven que traía una falda de color negra, unas botas hasta las rodillas negras, una blusa sin mangas café y una especie de comunicador puesto.

Karla, no puedo creerlo-dijo Eli un tanto emocionada caminando hasta ella.

Vamos, ¿ya no hay abrazo?-preguntó divertida Karla

De acuerdo de acuerdo-dijo Eli mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso.

¿La conoces Eli?-preguntó Phineas

Ah, pues es una agente de un cuadrante diferente pero nos llevamos genial, somos como hermanas a decir verdad, ¿qué haces aquí después de todo Karla?-preguntó Eli

Pues ando también enredada en este caso, un poco-dijo Karla.

Por cierto, él es Phineas, el chico callado de allá es Ferb y ya sabes, el superior Erick-presentó Elizabeth respectivamente.

Es un placer-dijo Phineas mientras estrechaba la mano de Karla, luego Ferb y ella estrecharon manos y en cuanto al superior Karla y Erick se hicieron un saludo militar.

Ah, por cierto ¿qué pasó con tu playera de Bobbi?-preguntó Eli a lo cual Karla puso una carita...

No me hagas recordarlo por que me pongo muy irritada-dijo con rabia en su voz Karla.

Agentes, volviendo al tema del CD-dijo el superior Erick interrumpiendo la conversación, todos pusieron atención-verán, los dos sujetos buscarán la forma de eliminar a los agentes P y F sin importar que, a lo cual deberán estar atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Superior, ¿quién o quienes son los responsables?-preguntó Phineas dando un paso al frente

Unos viejos conocidos por ustedes, nada mas ni nada menos que Tahddeus y Thor-comentó seriamente Erick, los otros se quedaron sin habla, Phineas y Ferb eran los mas serios en el sitio, ambos pensaban en algo en común, están haciendo esto por lo que pasó hace años con el fuerte que construyeron.

Deberán tener cuidado, no sabemos que esperar de ellos en estos momentos, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, menos las agentes K y E-dijo el superior, Phineas y Ferb acataron la orden y salieron del sitio, sin embargo antes de salir Ferb le hecho una última mirada a Eli, una vez que salieron el superior suspiró y dijo.

Señoritas, la razón por la cual pedí que se quedaran es por que hay aún mas en ese CD-dijo el superior.

¿Y por que hiciste que Phineas y Ferb salieran?-interrogó Elizabeth.

Por que en esta parte del problema ellos no deben intervenir-dijo el superior-verán, en ese CD se describe el inmenso odio de Tahddeus y Thor contra Phineas y Ferb, pero principalmente, irrumpieron en nuestros satélites y se enteraron todo sobre la agencia y los planes que teníamos para ellos en un principio- dijo el superior, Elizabeth se quedó helada.

Osea que ellos saben que yo...-interrogó Eli

Así es... ellos lo saben-aclaró el superior.

Ay no-dijo Eli un poco impactada

Es por eso que en realidad estoy aquí, el superior pensó que lo mejor era si tu eras reubicada y enviada a Londres para evitar que... ya sabes... aquello vuelva a pasar-dijo Karla

¡No! ¡Me niego ir a Londres, no abandonaré a mis amigos! ¡No a Phineas y a Ferb!-exclamó decidida Eli

Debes pensarlo muy bien, si te quedas aquí seguro que le darás mas razones a esos dos para acabar con los agentes P y F-dijo el superior, Eli bajó la mirada.

Pero...-dudó Eli para luego pensar-_es cierto... tal vez de esta forma pueda olvidarme de Ferb... pero... no puedo abandonarlo, ni a Phineas, si lo hago... jamás me lo perdonaré_

Tienes dos días para decidir que hacer y luego darnos la respuesta, haz lo que creas correcto Elizabeth-dijo el superior.

Hasta es entonces yo me quedaré en Danville, les cubriré la espalda-dijo Karla mientras levantaba su pulgar y guiñaba el ojo con una amplia sonrisa.

De acuerdo... lo pensaré-dijo Eli

Pueden retirarse-dijo el superior, ambas hicieron el saludo militar y se retiraron, afuera del lugar Phineas y Ferb las esperaban.

¿Cómo les fue chicas?-preguntó Phineas

No tan bien, aun así vamonos a casa-dijo Eli aparentando estar animada, Ferb la miró de reojo y vio que estaba algo triste o preocupada, para él no era difícil adivinar el estado de animo de Eli aun cuando ella estuviera aparentando, la conocía como la palma de su mano y podía adivinar sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, aun así algo le decía que ella no estaba bien pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esa clase de preguntas, así de simple era, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Eli, Ferb la observaba de reojo, no le quitaba la vista de encima, al llegar a casa de Eli una vez que Eli y Karla entraron ellos se retiraron del lugar, Phineas le vio preocupado a Ferb, parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

Ferb, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Phineas llamando la atención de Ferb, este pareció reaccionar de su trance y miró a Phineas para luego asentir con la cabeza-pareces distraído-continuó Phineas, Ferb negó con la cabeza.

Entonces vayamos a casa-sugirió Phineas, una vez mas Ferb asintió, ambos caminaron fundido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegaron Ferb subió a su habitación mientras que Phineas se sentó en el sofá, pasamos con Ferb, estaba pensativo así que aclararía unas cuantas dudas, por lo cual sacó su celular.

*Con Eli y Karla*

Oye Eli, a ti te gusta Ferb ¿verdad?-preguntó Karla, Eli se ruborizó ante la pregunta

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó Eli, Karla la miró pícara

Se te nota en la cara-dijo aguantando la risa, Eli desvió la mirada un tanto triste.

El ya tiene novia-dijo secamente, Karla se enojó un poco.

Te gusta si o no-reiteró ella.

Está bien, el me gusta ¿feliz?-admitió por fin Eli.

¿Ves? ¿Era tan difícil admitirlo?-le preguntó satisfecha Karla.

Si lo es, me costó un mundo-le reprochó Eli, en eso su celular suena, era un mensaje-¿un mensaje?

Ábrelo a ver de quien es-dijo emocionada Karla, Eli la miró con una cara de regaño y luego abrió el mensaje, fue que se puso un tanto sorprendida.

Es... de Ferb-dijo Eli.

¿Y que dice?-preguntó Karla, entonces se acercó a Eli y juntas se pusieron a leer el mensaje que a continuación transcribimos.

_¿Qué pasó cuando Phineas y yo salimos del lugar? Cuando salieron te noté algo preocupada o triste._

Karla miró a Eli y esta suspiró para luego responder lo siguiente.

_No es nada, estoy bien en serio._

¿Por qué le mientes? Deberías decirle la verdad-sugirió Karla.

Si lo hago seguro querrá convencerme de quedarme, ¿y si no es la decisión correcta?-preguntó Eli.

No lo sabrás si no se lo dices-dijo Karla-¿yo dije eso? ¿Quién diría que me volvería tan filosófica?

Si, cuando nos conocimos eras una chica tan atolondrada...-dijo entre risas Eli, fue entonces que llegó otro mensaje, al abrirlo se pudo leer

_No soy un iluso Eli, sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano_

Rayos-dijo por lo bajo Eli para luego escribir.

_En serio estoy bien, no es nada_

¿Por qué insistes en engañarlo?-preguntó Karla

Por que se que no me va a creer tan fácilmente-dijo Eli

¿Qué tanto te conoce?-interrogó Karla.

Lo pondré de esta manera, soy como un libro abierto que él puede leer perfectamente al revés y al derecho-le dijo Eli, Karla se quedó con la boca abierta, en eso llega otro mensaje.

_Por favor Eli, no me puedes engañar, te vi salir preocupada, sabes que puedes contármelo, sabes que me preocupo por ti._

Lo de "sabes que me preocupo por ti" le golpeó fuerte a Eli, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

¡Guao que fuerte!-exclamó emocionada Karla, Eli aun no decía nada pero fue entonces que puso lo siguiente en el mensaje.

_El superior me dijo más sobre el contenido del CD, resulta que el que estén en peligro es toda mi culpa._

Sin más que decir envió el mensaje y miró a Karla.

No fue tan difícil-le dijo suavemente Karla.

No lo fue-dijo Eli.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Eli/Amy: guao, cada vez se pone mas interesante o eso pienso yo, pero ustedes son los que deciden queridos lectores y quiero aclarar algo, el hecho de que Ferb sea callado no quiere decir que no da su opinión por medio de mensajes de texto como lo describí en gran parte de este capítulo.

Phineas: así es, ahora, ¿creen que Eli se irá? ¿Creen que dirá lo que siente por Ferb?

Amy, Phineas y Ferb: ¡¡Pues descubran eso y más en el siguiente episodio de grandes desafíos!! ¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

Ferb: por favor dejen reviews.


	5. Nuevo desafío

Hola queridos lectores Eli regresa al ataque, lamento haberme ausentado por mucho tiempo pero aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro donde las cosas empiezan a tomar un giro inesperado dándoles un misterio que resolver a los chicos.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (excepto Eli claro) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Grandes desafíos**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: NUEVO DESAFÍO, EL MISTERIO DETRÁS DE LA AGENTE**

Después de que le envió aquel mensaje a Ferb, Eli se mantuvo platicando de cosas triviales con Karla, sin embargo le llegó un nuevo mensaje.

_Quiero hablar sobre esto contigo… en persona… así me lo puedes explicar mejor_

¡No! ¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó Eli mirando a Karla

Enfréntalo-dijo cortamente Karla

… si tú lo dices…-comentó dudosa

_En cinco minutos estaré contigo en el parque de Danville_

Le dijo para enviarle el mensaje, luego corrió arriba a arreglarse un poco aunque solo había subido en realidad para cepillarse el cabello, se despidió de Karla y salió hacia el parque de Danville, miró la hora y se percató que faltaba un minuto para que se cumpliera el tiempo establecido.

Hola-le dijo de por detrás Ferb, Eli se sobresaltó para sonrojarse.

¡Ferb! ¡Eres imposible!-exclamó en tono infantil, cosa que hizo a Ferb reír de buena gana.

¿A que te refieres con que Thaddeus y Thor nos persiguen por tu culpa?-cuestionó Ferb, Eli suspiró

Hace tiempo, Thaddeus y Thor eran investigados por la OWCA puesto que ellos eran niños interesantes con gran talento, fui asignada a esa zona para reclutarlos pero lo que pasó después es que Thaddeus se enamoró de mí, cuando la agencia los descubrió a ustedes me reubicaron en Danville y el proyecto anterior quedó clausurado, al enterarse supongo que debieron haber hecho investigaciones y saboteado los satélites de la agencia y averiguaron eso, según se ellos creen que es su culpa que yo me haya ido y ahora buscan venganza-explicó Elizabeth

Entiendo, pero sabes que no es tu culpa-le reprendió Ferb

Espera aun hay mas, papá dijo que me reubicarán a Inglaterra-comento Eli, Ferb sintió un hueco en el estómago al oír eso-claro, está bajo mi decisión el irme o quedarme-comentó

… ¿Qué decidiste?-preguntó Ferb un tanto anonadado

Yo… aun no sé… aun lo estoy pensando, pero si esto hace que los dejen en paz… me iré con gusto-le comentó Eli bajando la mirada, pero en eso Ferb le tomó el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

No te puedes ir, aun sí te fueras ellos nos buscarían para eliminarnos y no serviría de nada, la solución es enfrentarlo-comentó Ferb decidido

Es que eso es lo que no entiendes, yo… ¡yo!... ¡si les hacen algo a ti o a Phineas jamás me lo perdonaré!-hizo una pausa para abrazarse a Ferb llorando-son los primeros amigos reales que eh tenido, son únicos, divertidos… y sus proyectos de verano son geniales… entiéndeme no los quiero perder-ante esta acción Ferb se quedó mudo, más de lo normal, luego puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Eli.

Sabes que nos podemos cuidar solos… no tienes porque llorar-le dijo Ferb, la única cosa en el mundo que no podía soportar era ver a alguien llorando por su culpa.

Perdóname, me puse sentimental-le dijo separándose para secarse las lagrimas, en eso llega Phineas corriendo algo agitado.

Avistamientos… misión… Thaddeus… problemas…-trataba de decir mientras intentaba tomar grandes cantidades de aire.

Phineas, primero respira y luego dilo-le sugirió Eli, Phineas respiró un poco y luego dijo

Pues los satélites detectaron a Thaddeus y a Thor en la vieja atracción de la casa de los espejos, debemos ir a investigar-dijo por fin Phineas, Eli y Ferb se miraron entre sí

De acuerdo, vamos-dijo Eli, al llegar al viejo parque abandonado Viejo Parque y Abandonado vieron un desastre, pero debían buscar y el sitio era enorme.

Genial ¿y ahora que?-preguntó Eli, Phineas sonrió para mirar a Ferb, Ferb supuso lo que diría

Tenemos que hacerlo a nuestra manera-comentó Phineas con una sonrisa (imaginen esta parte como la serie cuando empiezan a buscar con canción de fondo)

**Phineas: **_Un misterio por resolver_

_Pistas y puzzles resolver _(Phineas se ve entre varios espejos)

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli: **_Esto es elemental _(Los chicos salen juntos para volverse a separar)

**Eli:** _Separando la ficción_

_De lo que es en realidad _(Eli toma un casco de una de las atracciones y un pequeño microchip del suelo)

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli:**_ Esto es elemental _(de nuevo se ven juntos para separarse)

**Ferb: **_Oh que es verdad y que mentira será _(Ferb sale entre el carrusel y una carpa caída)

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli:**_ Esto es elemental _(salen juntos para luego separarse)

**Phineas:**_ Esto yo lo sé con mi fina visión_

_Toma tu lupa y mira _(Phineas saca su lupa para ver pequeños residuos)

_Con cautela y brillante deducción_

**Phineas: **_Esto es elemental_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas: **_Esto es elemental_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas: **_¡oh sí, esto es elemental!_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas: **_si tú buscas la verdad_

_Eso tendrás que investigar_

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli: **_Esto es elemental _(Los chicos salen juntos para volverse a separar)

**Ferb: **_no te vayas a asustar _

_Por lo que puedes encontrar_

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli:**_ Esto es elemental _(de nuevo se ven juntos para separarse)

**Eli: **_hay que buscar sin descansar_

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli:**_ Esto es elemental _(salen juntos para luego separarse)

**Ferb: **_mil peligros habrá, no hay que dudar_

_Toma la lupa investiga y la verdad podrás al fin mirar_

**Phineas: **_Esto es elemental_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas: **_Esto es elemental_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas: **_¡oh sí, esto es elemental!_

**Ferb: **_(elemental)_

**Eli: **_((esto es elemental sí))_

**Phineas:**_ sí_

**Phineas, Ferb y Eli:**_ Esto es elemental_

Hey chicos, creo que encontré algo-comentó Elizabeth, Phineas y Ferb fueron con ella y encontraron una especie de circuito, Elizabeth tomó la lupa y la puso sobre el pequeño circuito y miró con cautela.

"Corporación Thaddeus y Thor" no cabe duda, estuvieron aquí-comentó Eli

Llegamos tarde-comentó con amargura Phineas.

Se donde está la corporación…-dijo Elizabeth

¿En serio? Debemos decirle al superior, así podremos acabar con esta locura-sugirió Phineas.

La cuestión es que incluso si hacen la misión de infiltración… ustedes no participarán en ella-comentó seria Elizabeth, Phineas y Ferb la miraron anonadados

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido Phineas

Como le dije a Ferb, ustedes son muy importantes para mí como para perderlos de esta forma, no se les permitirá ir en la misión-comentó Elizabeth para empezar a salir del sitio, Phineas miró a Ferb y luego puso un gesto de enojo, corriendo alcanzó a Elizabeth y sosteniéndola de los hombros dijo finalmente

Ni sueñes con que te dejaremos ir allá sola, tu eres la razón de que ellos estén haciendo esto-intentó negociar Phineas, Elizabeth giró la mirada a un costado un poco disgustada

No es no agente P, no irán, se quedarán en los cuarteles y eso es todo-habló severamente, Phineas la soltó para mirarla con algo de ira.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte entender que no puedes ir así porque sí tu sola al campo enemigo? ¿Y si te descubren? ¿Y si te torturan o cosas peores?-preguntó Phineas histérico.

Esto ya no está dentro de tus límites Phineas y métetelo en la cabeza, no es…-antes de que ella dijera algo Phineas la silenció de una bofetada, tanto Ferb como Eli se quedaron impactados, Phineas mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que estos empezaban a derramar lágrimas, Eli lo miró anonadada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que veía llorar a Phineas.

¡¿Y que hago yo si te pasa algo? ¡¿Qué hago si no te veo volver? ¡¿Hacer como si no hubiera perdido nada importante? ¡Por el amor a la invención, ¿no entiendes que si te pasa algo no solo te lastimarías a ti si no a todos lo que te rodean?-exclamó Phineas totalmente destrozado-yo… yo no soportaría la idea de que terminaste así solo por mi culpa… no lo soportaría

Pero… pero Phineas…-trató de hablar Eli, Phineas bajó la mirada para tratar de retirar sus lágrimas con su brazo.

¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo te quiero tanto como quiero a mi familia… porque ahora eres parte de mi familia… me destrozaría el alma el verte morir sin poder hacer nada… perdóname por la bofetada pero es que… es que yo… -Phineas no pudo decir mas, el llanto no le dejaba hablar.

Phineas…-dijo Eli en un leve susurro, rodeó a Phineas con sus brazos y le abrazó.

Perdóname-dijo entre sollozos Phineas.

No, perdóname tú a mi… por hacerte llorar-se disculpó Elizabeth después de un momento decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez llegaron al cuartel pusieron al tanto de la situación.

Entiendo, se que no es un buen momento pero, ¿Qué decidió agente E?-preguntó el superior, Phineas no entendió mientras que Ferb solo oía en silencio la conversación, Eli suspiró para luego decir

Me quedo en Danville, iré a esa misión, es mi culpa que ellos pasen por esto y yo lo remediaré-comentó decidida Elizabeth, el superior sonrió disimuladamente

Esta bien agente E, será como tu quieras-en eso entra Karla-ahora sí, quiero dejar en claro que esta misión será la mas peligrosa que han visto hasta ahora pero estoy seguro de que será fácil para ustedes, la misión es de infiltrarse en la base enemiga y de esta forma conseguir frustrar los planes de los dos, tienen dos horas para salir.

Si señor-dijeron los cuatro por igual, luego salieron del sitio con destino a sus respectivos hogares, solo llevaban lo que era necesario y mientras Phineas cargaba equipo básico de espionaje Ferb por su lado guardaba gasas, aguas, vendaje entre otras cosas de primeros auxilios, finalmente presionó los puños, en su mente apareció una imagen de Phineas con el pecho lleno de sangre, sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente

_No, no pienses en eso_-se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Ferb…-llamó Phineas, Ferb se giró a él, Phineas lo estaba mirando con expresión triste, Ferb se paró frente a él y Phineas así sin ninguna razón extendió sus manos y abrazó a Ferb, este se extrañó.

No te preocupes por mí… esta vez será diferente…-le dijo Phineas, Ferb se sorprendió, esa frase le había dolido hasta lo mas hondo de su alma, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Ferb que empezó a abrazar con fuerza a Phineas.

Tienes razón… esta vez será diferente-le dijo Ferb decidido, un par de horas mas tarde Phineas, Ferb, Elizabeth y Karla estaban frente a la extraña fortaleza.

Quiero dejar en claro algo, bajo ninguna circunstancia nos podemos separar, bajo ninguna, eso es todo-aclaró severamente karla, empezaron a caminar y por el costado de la torre, la cual estaba situada cerca del río Danville, se metieron por el desagüe, era una no muy bonita entrada pero era la que por lógica iba a estar desprotegida, caminaban por ahí sin decir palabra alguna, pero por primera vez Ferb se mantuvo serio durante todo el camino, una vez vieron el final salieron a un enorme pasillo blanco, cuando empezaron a caminar dentro se oyó

Mis queridos amigos, bienvenidos a la corporación Thaddeus y Thor, espero disfruten su estancia aquí ¡Oh! Y cuidado con las trampas-se oyó desde unas bocinas seguidas de una sonora carcajada

Esa voz es de Thaddeus-dijo Eli

Movámonos, es peligroso quedarnos en un solo sitio-dijo Karla, empezaron a correr cuando de pronto el pie de Eli se hundió en el piso y de la pared salieron unos agujeros.

¡Abajo!-exclamó Phineas, todos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a salir flechas a diestra y siniestra, después de un rato todo paró y continuaron corriendo, seguían así hasta que apareció un robot que tomó a Ferb por sorpresa y lo agarró del pie para ponerlo de cabeza.

¡Ferb! ¡Suelta a mí hermano ahora mismo pedazo de hojalata!-exclamó furioso Phineas, de su bolsillo sacó una llave y dando un salto lo golpeó con una fuerza descomunal, el robot soltó a Ferb que cayó en el suelo, Phineas se quedó al lado de Ferb mientras el robot se fundía

Con que quieres mucho a tu hermanito Ferb ¿eh?-dijo alguien por lo bajo en una cabina, en eso presionó un botón y salió un gráfico de Ferb en pantalla, este lo escaneó de arriba para abajo y finalmente dijo

Análisis terminado

Perfecto-celebró Thaddeus, mientras tanto los chicos seguían corriendo por todo el edificio, en eso oyeron un sonido chirriante de las bocinas.

Atención Phineas, tengo una noticia que seguro te interesa-dijo Thaddeus por la bocina

Si claro, nada de lo que digas me puede interesar-dijo Phineas desafiante

¿Y si te dijera un pequeño secreto que ni tú conocías de él?-preguntó Thaddeus, todos se quedaron extrañados y curiosos a la vez

¿De que hablas?-preguntó Phineas

Pues que… ese que está ahí no es tu hermano… ¡es un clon perfecto!-exclamó, todos se quedaron mudos

No te creo-fingió Phineas, puesto que él ya sabía la verdad

Pues ¿Cómo te parece que sí? Si no me crees hay algo que no has notado que no tiene que tu hermano si tenía, tu hermano tenía una cicatriz en la cabeza de una caída que si mal no recuerdo tú ocasionaste, este no la tiene-le dijo Thaddeus-si quieres míralo por ti mismo, así te sacarás de dudas-comentó para echarse a reír con maldad, Phineas le dio la espalda a todos los presentes

Déjennos solos-pidió Phineas lúgubre

Pero Phineas-dijo Eli

Por favor, se los pido déjennos solos-pidió nuevamente, Eli y Karla se miraron y finalmente salieron del sitio para dejarlos solos, Ferb se veía preocupado, puesto que sentía que Phineas creía que era verdad

Phineas… no creerás…-dijo Ferb para ser interrumpido

No Ferb… la cosa es… que Thaddeus dice la verdad-le comentó Phineas, Ferb se quedó totalmente congelado

¿Qué?-cuestionó cortamente, ¿Qué es lo que Phineas quería decir con eso?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos, ¿Qué pasará con Ferb? ¿Phineas le perdonará? ¿y que hay de la posibilidad de que Thaddeus logre tomar venganza? Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo nos vemos.


	6. La misión

Hola queridos lectores, ¡un tiempo sin ver el sitio! Ahora me callo y pasen por favor

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli claro) me pertenece, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios (a no ser que quieras que te demanden XD)

**Grandes Desafíos**

**Capítulo 5: La misión**

-Yo… -comenzó Phineas aun dándole la espalda- yo sabía que tu no eras Ferb, lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos hace poco tiempo, sin embargo… sin embargo no tuve el coraje suficiente como para decírtelo pues… te has convertido en alguien especial para mí…

-Pero… si yo no soy quien decía ser… ¿Dónde está el verdadero? –cuestionó, Phineas bajó la mirada sintiendo un vacío en el pecho de recordar lo que había oído en aquel entonces cuando viajó al pasado

-Él está… él está muerto –respondió a punto de romper en llanto, pero trató de controlar al máximo sus emociones, el otro chico se quedó sin habla y justo cuando había conseguido abrir la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra Phineas se giró y puso una mano sobre su hombro para interrumpirle y proseguir

-No tienes porque ponerte de esa forma –dijo para sorpresa de Ferb, este miró los ojos de Phineas, en ellos pudo ver mucha sinceridad y además de eso comprensión- no niego que me gustaría estar con mi hermano… pero tu has hecho tanto por mí, has cuidado de mí y eso… eso no tiene precio –explicaba Phineas, el oírle decir esas palabras aun cuando el propio Phineas sabía que no era Ferb ocasionaron que unas lagrimas empezaran a escaparse de sus ojos- además… tu tienes el cerebro de Ferb, te comportas como él… eso es lo que importa… porque ahora tu eres mi hermano, y como hermanos debemos apoyarnos y permanecer juntos ahora mas que nunca –culminó de comentar Phineas para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, como las que solo él puede dar, Ferb no lo soportó mas y lo abrazó.

-Gracias –susurró levemente, Phineas sonrió, así de repente empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de ambos mientras Phineas correspondía el abrazo, sin embargo de pronto se oyó.

-Phineas –se oyó en la quietud del sitio, Phineas levantó súbitamente la mirada al reconocer la voz

-_Esa voz_ –pensó Phineas, frente a él apareció un niño de aproximadamente 11 años, su cabello era verde, Phineas y él intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos para que aquel niño sonriera y se dispersara en chispas brillantes, Phineas sonrió para dejar que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y finalmente pensó.

-_Nos veremos pronto… Ferb… _-pensó Phineas algo feliz, cuando sintió por fin parar su llanto y el de Ferb al mismo tiempo dijo- muy bien Ferb, alcancemos a las chicas –propuso alegremente, Ferb se separó y asentó con la cabeza, entonces empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y mas adelante las vieron a ambas paradas esperándolos, pero había algo raro sobre Elizabeth, miraba distraídamente a X sitio de la zona, Ferb lo notó.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo están? –preguntó Karla un poco preocupada

-De maravilla –comentó Phineas alegremente mientras Ferb levantaba el pulgar en señal afirmativa

-me alegra –suspiró aliviada Karla, a Phineas le había empezado a preocupar la expresión y el silencio de Eli

-¿Ocurre algo malo… Eli? -interrogó Phineas y esta pareció reaccionar

-Phineas… ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo… a solas? –pidió Eli, Phineas se extrañó ante tal petición pero finalmente dijo.

-Claro –accedió Phineas algo preocupado, Ferb y Karla respetaron su privacidad y ambos prosiguieron examinando el perímetro, una vez solos finalmente Eli habló.

-¿También lo vistes? –Phineas pareció no haber entendido lo que ella le preguntó

-¿Ver? ¿A quién? –quiso saber, Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada algo triste

-El alma de Ferb… del verdadero Ferb… -aclaró, Phineas se quedó pasmado para luego añadir.

-Quería despedirse de mí… y veo que de ti también –comentó mirándola

-Algo así…

=Flash back=

Eli y Karla caminaba por el sitio cuando un hilo de viento envolvió a Eli, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó inconsciente al piso

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó preocupada Karla para ir con ella, dentro de la mente de Eli, ella miró sus manos y no lo pudo creer.

-Soy… una niña… -comentó, de nuevo tenía 10 años, de pronto frente a ella apareció aquel niño de 11 años de pelo verde

-¿Ferb? ¿Cómo has…? –antes de que continuara Ferb la silenció con el dedo

-Tengo algo que contarte… -le susurró, Elizabeth se sonrojó- tal y como Thaddeus había dicho, el que está en estos momentos con Phineas no soy yo… si no un clon –empezó a contar, Elizabeth no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos

-Un clon… -repitió tratando de asimilarlo- entonces tu estás… -Ferb asentó-ya veo, ¿tengo de que preocuparme?

-De hecho no, él no tiene malas intenciones y tiene mi cerebro además, él, tanto como yo, tiene la necesidad de proteger a Phineas –explicó detalladamente, Elizabeth suspiró

-Eso es un alivio… ¿Phineas lo sabe? –Quiso saber, Ferb asentó- ¿y como lo ha tomado?

-Bastante bien, mejor de lo que me hubiera esperado –respondió, luego bajó la mirada y luego la subió- también siente la necesidad de… de protegerte

-¿Por ser tu amiga? –siguió interrogando, Ferb negó con la cabeza- ¿por ser su compañera de misiones? –Ferb volvió a negar- si no es por eso, ¿entonces por que? –preguntó en espera de una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó, lo que pasó fue un leve beso de Ferb en sus labios, fue muy corto y luego él se separó.

-Es por eso –comentó por fin, Elizabeth se sonrojó.

-Pero… ¿Y Vanessa? –Ferb calló un segundo para proseguir

-No dejes que tus ojos te engañen –sugirió, luego así nada mas desapareció y ella despertó.

-Elizabeth, que gusto me da verte despertar por fin –comentó contenta Karla, Eli no dijo nada

=Fin del flash back=

-Nada es lo que aparenta… ¿eh? –comentó pensativo Phineas

-Por ahora no debería prestarle mayor importancia, en fin, camina, debemos alcanzar a los otros –comentó, oyeron un ruido estridente de las bocinas

-Se ve que eres mas estúpido de lo que creía –comentó Thaddeus

-Eso no debería interesarte, metido –dijo Phineas, Thaddeus hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

-Mal, mal muy mal-comentó Thaddeus-ahora ella pagará las consecuencias –amenazó, de pronto apareció un robot con una lanza en mano y se aproximaba a máxima velocidad a Phineas y Elizabeth, esta estudió su trayectoria y sus ojos se abrieron al entenderlo.

-¡Phineas! –exclamó para empujarlo fuera del camino, el robot pasó y rasgó la blusa de Elizabeth mientras al mismo tiempo desgarró la piel de Eli

-¡Eli! –exclamó Phineas, tan fuerte que llegó a oídos de los otros, quienes no dudaron en regresar, mientras Phineas empuñaba con mas fuerza su llave, sin embargo al llegar Ferb aprovechando de que el robot se había volteado para volver a atacar a los chicos se lanzó sobre él y sacando la tapa desconectó varios cables de un tirón y este cayó pesadamente.

-¡Ferb, Eli! –le dijo Phineas, Ferb captó de inmediato y redirigió hacia ella, no perdía mucha sangre pero eso no quitara que fuera peligroso, bajó su maleta y le pidió a Karla ayuda, finalmente después de limpiar la sangre y vendar la herida todo estaba en orden, pero Eli seguía aun muy adolorida así que no pudo evitar dar un leve alarido.

-No podemos continuar con Elizabeth así –dijo Karla

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio, como dijeron antes es peligroso –reflexionó Phineas

-Debemos continuar –dijo Elizabeth tratando de ponerse de pie, pero antes de que lo consiguiera Ferb puso sus manos en sus hombros y la obligó a sentarse.

-Aun no –le dijo, Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse- denle cinco minutos hasta que por lo menos descanse, luego podremos seguir, Phineas –dijo Ferb, Phineas asentó y miró su reloj, tiempo después Eli se paró tratando de no demostrar dolor alguno, entonces todos empezaron a movilizarse, pero Ferb rodeó con su brazo a Eli quien lo miró extrañada

-Por precaución –dijo Ferb con un sonrojo involuntario en las mejillas, Eli no pudo evitar también sonrojarse, mientras alguien miraba con desprecio la escena.

-Oh, que tierna escena, es hora de romperla –comentó con una sonrisa llena de malicia, presionó un botón y de debajo de los pies de Phineas se abrió un agujero por el cual cayó dando un sonoro grito, todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡Phineas! –exclamó Ferb, dejó a Eli y fue hasta donde había caído Phineas, todo estaba oscuro y luego el agujero desapareció, Ferb se quedó totalmente impactado, no sabía que hacer o decir, presionó los ojos para ponerse de pie con rostro gélido y lleno de viva rabia, Thaddeus sonrió y presionó otro botón, entre Eli y Ferb y Karla apareció una especie de pared transparente separando a Elizabeth de Ferb y Karla

-Elizabeth –dijo Karla preocupada

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, dado a que esto nos divide debemos seguir por el sitio, buscaremos a Phineas y nos mantendremos en contacto por ciacaso –propuso Elizabeth

-Es peligroso, sobre todo con esa herida –protestó Ferb, Eli se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño

-Hey, no es como si me fueras a extrañar de todas formas –aclaró, Ferb pareció dar un paso atrás mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, pero al instante le vio mover los labios, lo que ella dijo y que Ferb no pudo oír fue- aunque eso no signifique que yo no te extrañe –Ferb no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que había visto

-Elizabeth tiene razón, debemos continuar por separado, pero si dejas que algo malo te pase seré yo quien te golpee –amenazó Karla

-Entendido –respondió Eli con una gota de sudor rodando por su sien, luego se puso seria- haré lo que haga falta para estar con ustedes pronto –comentó para desaparecer, Ferb se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que fue y luego dio la media vuelta para empezar a andar con Karla.

*Con Phineas*

Caía por aquel túnel y después de lo que parecieron horas por fin tocó fondo, cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

-Ouch –dijo mientras se arrodillaba y sentía el dolor de la caída- que golpe, y a todo esto ¿Dónde estoy ahora? –se preguntó a sí mismo, pronto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, iba por el sitio tratando de ser cuidadoso y de no llamar la atención, sin embargo el chirrido de las bocinas hicieron que se tapara los oídos y luego pudo oír.

-Pagarás por todo lo que tu hermano ha hecho –amenazó Thaddeus

-¿Qué diablos te ha hecho Ferb? –cuestionó queriendo atar cabos sueltos

-Me quitó a Elizabeth, eso es lo que me hizo –dijo enojado Thaddeus

-Oye, oye, oye, no es nuestra culpa que a Elizabeth la hayan reubicado o que se sienta atraída por mi hermano, sea o no que ella te guste no puedes hacer esto por el maldito despecho –habló severamente Phineas

-Lo dice quien ni siquiera es capaz de hablarle a quien ha considerado como su mejor amiga desde siempre –contestó irónicamente

-Eso es diferente, porque después de todo se que ella siente algo por mi y que tal vez me sea correspondida pero en cambio tu ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de ver si eras correspondido o no –atacó Phineas

-Valla, te has vuelto mas insolente de lo que eras hace años –halagó Thaddeus

-Por que a diferencia de otro yo si eh madurado –presumió Phineas, Thaddeus hizo un sonido de desaprobación

-Yo eh madurado y tú serás la carnada perfecta para tu hermano, te recomiendo que empieces a correr –sugirió Thaddeus, de pronto de detrás de Phineas empezaron a salir varios robots, Phineas empezó a correr y finalmente dijo.

-No se porque esto me suena a frase robada pero ¡Te odio Thaddeus! –exclamó Phineas, siguió corriendo.

*Por otro lado*

Doof estaba trabajando en una mesa cuando algo le hizo incorporarse de pronto, entonces su hija Vanessa se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó aún cuando la respuesta no le interesaba

-Siento como si alguien hubiera usado mi frase de "te odio Perry el ornitorrinco" con alguien mas –explicó Doof mientras un leve escalofrío le recorría la espalda

-Es solo tu imaginación –comentó Vanessa sin tomarle mayor importancia

-creo que tienes razón, en fin –dijo sin mas para seguir trabajando

*Con Eli*

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, se deslizaba por las paredes para tener mayor soporte, aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba indefensa y vulnerable ante el enemigo, luego sintió un escalofrío en la espalda pero no vio a nadie, al poco tiempo sintió una fría brisa sobre su cuello y su hombro, como si alguien reposara su cabeza sobre su hombro, siguió caminando pero la sensación no se iba, de repente mas adelante vio una puerta que estaba aparentemente abierta, caminó, por alguna extraña razón, con mayor ligereza y entró ahí con sigilo, dentro había un amplio panel de control con varios monitores.

-¿Qué sitio es este? –se preguntó a sí misma, se sentó en la silla y luego empezó a hurgar los archivos pero ninguno le interesaba, todos tenían cosas que ella ya sabía, se levantó de ahí y volvió a salir, activó su comunicador.

-_¿Qué has averiguado Eli? _–oyó del otro ladote la bocina

-pues no mucho, encontré una especie de cuarto de control pero no encontré nada que me sirviera –reportó Eli

-_¿Cómo sigue tu herida?_ –preguntó del otro lado Ferb, el oír su voz la había aliviado mucho.

-tranquilo estoy bien –le respondió.

-_Si me llegas a mentir me las pagarás caro_-amenazó Ferb

-Vale, vale, seré cuidadosa, ni estornudaré –dijo Eli en son de broma, podría haber jurado que oyó una leve risita por parte de Ferb, sintió tantos deseos de decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos pero no era ni el momento ni la ocasión, sin embargo no resistió decirle- ojala te pueda ver pronto Ferb –esperó una respuesta negativa por parte de Ferb pero después de un corto silencio oyó.

-_Tú también apresúrate, tengo deseos de verte _–le dijo para su sorpresa, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos y sin tomar en cuenta el dolor empezó a correr, ya habían cortado la comunicación.

-Tengo que verte pronto Ferb… ¡es lo que mas deseo! –se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, imaginó en su mente el rostro de Ferb y no pudo evitar empezar a correr mas rápido mirando su reloj que tenía un mapa que le indicaba la ubicación de Ferb y la fortaleza era mucho muy grande, en eso aparecieron robots, ella se detuvo al instante y vio otro camino para huir y por ahí se metió.

-¡No impedirás que vea a Ferb! ¿Me oyes Thaddeus? ¡Resígnate! –exclamó Elizabeth mientras seguía mirando su mapa, seguía en la dirección correcta.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo Thaddeus

*Con Ferb y Karla*

-Que sitio para más raro –dijo Karla mirando el sitio, Ferb hacía lo mismo pero de pronto sacó algo similar a una diadema metaliza de la cual presionó un botón y se convirtió en un visor, presionó un botón y en el visor aparecieron gráficas y otras cosas de esa índole, después de unos momentos lo guardó.

-Este sitio es muy resistente, ni la dinamita podría dañarlo –habló por fin Ferb, Karla se quedó sin habla

-¿En serio? –preguntó, fue lo único que pudo decir, Ferb asentó.

-Entonces por lo pronto deberemos seguir la señal del reloj de Eli, no tenemos muchas opciones por ahora –recordó Ferb

-tienes mucha razón –reflexionó Karla, Ferb empezó a caminar mientras ponía su reloj frente a sí y pudo ver que la luz de Eli se movía mas rápido- maldición, le dije que se cuidara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Quiso saber Karla, Ferb no contestó- no me digas que Elizabeth esta corriendo o algo así –supuso Karla, Ferb asentó- no tiene remedio

-está a unos metros de aquí, vamos –dijo Ferb, él y Karla empezaron a correr, Ferb se mantenía muy serio.

*Por otro lado*

-Si te llego a poner las manos encima Thaddeus, te arrepentirás –amenazó Phineas mientras trataba de perderlos, luego de su bolsillo sacó unas mini pelotas y apoyándose en un solo pie se giró y las lanzó, luego hubo una explosión, debido a lo sólidas que eran las paredes del sitio, este retumbó un poco pero luego se calmó, Phineas echó a correr

-Genial, ¿podría esto ser peor? –preguntó, para su desgracia algo pasó, un robot lo pudo seguir y le disparó dándole al hombro, Phineas cayó pesadamente para dar un alarido, el robot se aproximó y debido al dolor Phineas había perdido la conciencia… ¡sobrevivirá con la hemorragia que aquel disparo ocasionó?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Yo: ¿Phineas sobrevivirá? ¿Eli podrá encontrarse con Ferb? ¿Ferb dejará a Vanessa?

Phineas, Ferb y yo: ¡DESCUBRAN ESO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

MINI ADELANTO DE GRANDES DESAFÍOS EN SUS CAPÍTULOS FINALES:

Phineas tiene que buscar la forma de encontrar a Ferb antes de que todo se acabe para él. Ferb recorre la fortaleza en busca de Elizabeth y de Phineas para encontrarse con la sangre de Phineas derramada por el sitio ¿Cómo lo tomará? Karla es obligada a separarse de Ferb.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA PROMESA


	7. la promesa

Hola a todos, ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales de grandes desafíos, dejemos la cháchara y entremos al fanfic

**Phineas y Ferb grandes desafíos**

**Capítulo 6: la promesa**

Pasaron los minutos, casi las horas, todo estaba en penumbras, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos… sentía un fuerte dolor en el hombro y su vista era borrosa, intentó llevar su mano a su cabeza pero algo se lo impidió, sacudió levemente la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento y pudo notar algo… estaba atado de manos literalmente, tenía sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y a la vez tenía sus brazos inmovilizados por una soga, miró el sitio hasta que se encontró con una figura familiar

-¿Cuál es tu problema amigo? –habló Phineas, el tipo se giró, era Thaddeus

-mi problema es tu hermanito Ferb –respondió

-Por última vez, déjanos en paz, no tenemos nada que ver en tu fracaso amoroso –comentó Phineas molesto, Thaddeus hizo una mueca de desdén

-eso lo veremos –dijo Thaddeus con desafío.

*Por otro lado*

-Tenemos que encontrar a Eli y a Phineas, este sitio no me agrada para nada –comentaba Karla, al frente de ella iba Ferb con su reloj muñequera frente a él, miró el punto que se supone era Eli y estaba girando a la esquina.

-no falta mucho –habló Ferb, de pronto se giró y no vio a Karla, la buscó con la mirada y en el suelo vio un pedazo de su chaqueta, lo cual significaba… -genial, ahora tengo que buscar a alguien más

Entonces cuando se dio cuenta Eli giró hacia su dirección y vio que era perseguida así que corrió en la dirección contraria con ella.

-No te puedo dejar sola ni cinco minutos, porque te metes en problemas –reclamó Ferb

-como si tú no hicieras lo mismo –reprochó Eli, de un momento a otro un agujero se abrió en el piso y Ferb cayó por ahí.

-¡Ferb! –Exclamó Eli-maldito Thaddeus, cuando termine con tus condenados robots tú sigues en mi lista de personas a las que quiero acabar –exclamó sumamente molesta Elizabeth.

*con Ferb*

Llegó a una habitación oscura, todo estaba en tinieblas y a duras penas podía ver más allá de su nariz

-te tengo justo donde quería –comentó Thaddeus desde la cabina

De repente en la habitación apareció una luz mas allá de donde estaba él, en medio de esa luz apareció Phineas tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, Ferb se llenó de horror.

-¡Phineas! –exclamó Ferb espantado, corrió hacia él pero de repente se detuvo cuando oyó.

-_¿Cómo pudiste…? _–Oyó decir de una voz que él bien conocía, de pronto el cuerpo sin vida de Phineas se empezó a mover, se arrodilló y miró a Ferb con los ojos carentes de pupilas- _¿Cómo pudiste permitir… que ellos me hicieran esto? ¿Cómo permitiste que mi vida se fuera tan fácilmente? ¡Eres el peor hermano que puede existir en la faz de la tierra! ¡Y POR ESO TE ODIO!_

Ferb no creía lo que oía, de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha de donde oyó decir.

-_yo te amaba Ferb… te amaba como nadie te había amado… nadie… pero fui una estúpida al creer que eras diferente a los demás… solo eres un idiota que jugó con mis sentimientos, un idiota al que nunca le importé_-oyó decir, de las sombras apareció Elizabeth, luego giró la mirada hacia la izquierda

-_te confié a la persona más importante para mí… te confié la vida de mi Phineas… ¡Y mira como ah quedado! ¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE! _–oyó decir, era Isabella la que apareció

-_Creí que cuidarías de Phineas con tu vida, que ingenua fui, ni eso eres capaz de hacer –_le dijo una sombra de por detrás, se giró y era Candace, sentía que cada palabra que ellos dijeron le quemaban en lo más profundo de su ser, se giró y vio como el cuerpo de Phineas, se ponía de pie como si fuera una horrible marioneta, en su estómago todo le dolía, cayó de rodillas cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban, tenía un incontrolable miedo

-_¿Cómo pudiste Ferb?_ –le preguntó de nuevo Phineas, sus pupilas blancas penetraban en lo más hondo de Ferb, le dolía verle así, entonces empezó a recordar el día más negro de su vida.

*Ferb's flash back*

Estaban en medio de una misión, Ferb estaba tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente y solo pudo reconocer una pistola apuntándole a él, era su fin.

-¡no te atrevas! –exclamó alguien, se oyó un disparo, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, la conciencia de Ferb volvió de golpe para ver a su hermano caer de espalda con una herida de bala en el pecho, se había sacrificado para protegerle, Ferb empezó a llorar, creía que para Phineas todo había acabado pero de todos lados aparecieron agentes de la OWCA

-¡quieto! ¡Usted vendrá con nosotros! –Dijo Elizabeth, entonces miró a Phineas herido y de inmediato dijo- ¡rápido quiero a los refuerzos médicos, el agente P se está desangrando, rápido, rápido, Ferb se acercó, como pudo, a Phineas y este lo miró para sonreír, Ferb lo abrazó fuertemente, horas más tarde estaban en el hospital a espera de una respuesta por parte del médico, Eli caminaba de un lado para otro mientras Ferb se mantenía pensativo, finalmente el doctor salió y ambos fueron con él.

-¿y bien? –preguntó Eli, el doctor miró la cara que tenía Ferb, puesto que lo conocía desde que entraron a la agencia y finalmente sonrió.

-me alegra decirles que Phineas no corre peligro, solo necesita unos días de descanso –dijo el doctor, Eli suspiró aliviada, Ferb no reaccionó de ninguna forma.

-¿puedo entrar a verlo? –preguntó Ferb, el doctor asentó y Ferb continuó, entró al cuarto y vio a Phineas dormir, de pronto por sus mejillas empezaron a correr cristalinas lágrimas, se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Phineas y se secó las lágrimas con su brazo, volvió a poner su expresión preocupada.

-prometo… por mi vida… que esto no se volverá a repetir –habló por lo bajo Ferb

*End of Ferb's flash back*

Ferb no pudo evitar revivir aquel recuerdo y de sus ojos empezaron a caer cristalinas lágrimas de impotencia y de dolor, le dolía ver de esta forma a cada uno de los que mas quiere.

*Con Phineas*

Phineas seguía mirando con odio como todo se desarrollaba pero de pronto lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-¿será posible…? –se cuestionó Phineas.

*Phineas's Flash back*

Phineas y Ferb tenían cuatro años, fue un día donde estaban en el campamento Phineas donde estaban jugando animadamente la pequeña Isabella, Bufford, Baljeet y Phineas, bajo un árbol cercano se mantenía al margen Ferb, prefería verlos jugar un rato y examinar el sitio, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

-¿tu medio hermano no va a jugar?-preguntó Isabella

-pues dijo que quería relajarse un poco-comentó Phineas, los cuatro siguieron jugando mientras que Ferb miraba distraídamente el cielo, tan azul, tan hermoso, sin embargo hubo algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de pronto así de repente por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas, lo extraño era que no estaba triste ni melancólico ni nada por el estilo, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-Phineas, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Isabella, Phineas estaba en el suelo, su rodilla sangraba y su frente estaba roja, era normal que estuviera llorando porque después de todo solo tenía cuatro, Ferb se secó las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo, no entendía porque hasta que se le cruzó por la mente una ridícula pero explicativa teoría, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Phineas, lentamente lo ayudó a medio incorporarse pero con la herida que tenía en la rodilla no podría caminar.

-sube-le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se acuclillaba, Phineas paró de llorar lo cual hizo que las lágrimas inexplicables de Ferb pararan, Phineas se subió en la espalda de su medio hermano y este se incorporó y sin mas que decir empezó a caminar con dirección al campamento, durante el camino Ferb sintió una leve respiración en el cuello, giró para ver como estaba Phineas pero este se había quedado dormido.

-...descansa...-susurró casi de manera inaudible Ferb, llegaron al campamento y Candace empezó a curar la rodilla de Phineas, este se despertó de golpe al sentir la comezón que le causaba el alcohol, Ferb hizo una mueca parecida a la que Phineas hizo y al mismo tiempo, Candace no lo notó, pero Phineas sí, vio como Ferb se precipitó a rascarse, de ahí Phineas se puso raro, si no se tropezaba se golpeaba, lo mismo le pasaba a Ferb, en ciertas ocasiones, Ferb decidió preguntarle.

-Phineas... ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Ferb

-¿a mí? no nada-mintió Phineas con algo de trabajos, no era bueno mintiendo y Ferb le dirigió una mirada de que se había dado cuenta.

-Yo... yo... me di cuenta de que...-antes de que continuara Ferb le interrumpió.

-Lo que tú sientes lo siento yo... lo se... pero solo cuando son relacionadas con el dolor...-comentó Ferb

-¿qué puede... significar?-dudó Phineas.

-Que estábamos destinados a conocernos...-le dijo Ferb-y me alegra... eres el mejor hermano que pude pedir

-gracias Ferb –comentó Phineas para darle un abrazo, el cual fue bien recibido por Ferb

*Fin del flash back*

-Ferb está… ¿Ferb está llorando? –se preguntó Phineas.

*con Ferb*

No soportaba oír esto, no podía, pero de pronto se oyó una explosión, los que estaban a su alrededor se fueron desvaneciendo.

-¡Ferb! ¡Estás bien! –Exclamó Eli para ir corriendo hacia él, se arrodilló frente a él y vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas- Ferb, ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué le hiciste Thaddeus?

-¿yo? Nada, se asustó porque creyó que su hermano y amigos lo odiaban, no ha sido culpa mía –dijo Thaddeus como si fuera inocente

-te juro que si te llego a poner las manos encima me las pagarás idiota –amenazó Eli- Ferb por favor reacciona –pidió, pero no había ningún cambio, le tomó el rostro con las manos- por favor Ferb, no puedo hacer esto sin ti –pidió Eli, Ferb seguía en el mismo estado así que Eli se aventuró a seguir sus impulsos

-Perdóname –dijo Eli para acercarse a él y besarle profundamente, por fin Ferb pareció reaccionar ante la fuerte descarga de emociones, cuando sintió que era correspondida Eli se separó- ¿estás bien?

-ahora sí –respondió Ferb sonriendo levemente

-nada de lo que viste aquí es verdad, todo fue un sucio truco de estos idiotas, pero hay algo que puedes estar seguro que es verdad… te amo aun cuando no me seas correspondido –dijo con un sonrojo involuntario, Ferb solo la abrazó aliviado de que todo no haiga sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

-y yo te amo a ti –comentó Ferb, para sorpresa de Eli. Eli se quedó pasmada al oír eso y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-siempre quise oír eso –respondió por lo bajo Eli-salgamos de aquí

-de acuerdo –respondió Ferb, ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron.

*con Thaddeus*

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla? –exclamó encolerizado, Phineas se asombró al oír esto y luego sonrió.

-_¡lo hiciste Ferb!_-pensó verdaderamente contento Phineas mientras soltaba una sonrisa, pero luego sintió mareo una vez más, se estaba desangrando, debía encontrar la forma de salir y encontrar a Ferb, caso contrario… moriría

*con Ferb*

-Debemos buscar a Phineas, y también a karla –dijo Eli, Ferb llevaba puesto los visores de antes y vio un charco de sangre

-no puede ser verdad –murmuró Ferb, hizo un escaneo y este dio positivo, Ferb lleno de cólera tomó el visor y lo arrojó contra la pared sumido en furia, este se destruyó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada Eli, Ferb cayó un momento.

-… es la sangre de Phineas… -dijo con un tono de rabia en su voz, Eli se asustó y se preocupó a la vez

-¡debemos darnos prisa si queremos rescatarlo! –exclamó Eli para salir corriendo con Ferb

-_… aguanta Phineas… _-pensó Ferb

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

El siguiente capítulo será más largo y no me linchen por lo que pasó en este capítulo por fis nos vemos!


	8. Intermedio: captura

Hola, quiero aclarar que esto no es un capítulo si no un intermedio, prepárense para el bueno con este de aquí, si les gusta alguna música de acción o suspenso ténganla a mano, si no les recomiendo Hero's come back de Naruto, Fain y The end de Linking Park, Round and Round de Selena Gómez, It's my life de Bon Jobi y esténse preparados con una que otra música triste, recomendada sadness and sarrow de Naruto, el siguiente cap será una bomba

**Intermedio**

**Captura**

Eli y Ferb corrían en un extraño e incomodo silencio, Eli iba detrás de él, no parecía estar bien, de pronto no soportó cuando un dolor agudo que atravesó su herida, cayó pesadamente, Ferb se detuvo.

-¿estás bien? –cuestionó, Eli se arrodilló con trabajo, Ferb la ayudó a ponerse de pie

-lamento ser un retraso Ferb, en verdad –se disculpó ella, la tristeza cubría su rostro, Ferb la miró para finalmente sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no tienes porque disculparte, estás herida y no es tu culpa –le animó Ferb

-Gracias Ferb, pero recuerda una cosa, que Phineas esté donde esté no es tu culpa tampoco, él se pondría muy triste si te viera así –le replicó Eli, Ferb le sonrió

-gracias –comentó él para darle un beso en la frente- vamos –animó, siguieron su camino como si nada.

*con Phineas*

-Ríndete Thaddeus, su amor es más fuerte que tu odio, festejó Phineas, se sentía raro diciendo estas palabras, Thaddeus sonrió

-veamos si son tan fuertes como para esquivar las púas –dijo tecleando unas cosas, en tanto apareció una imagen de los chicos caminando, sin embargo de pronto Thaddeus hizo una seña de intentar presionar un botón, todo tubo sentido para Phineas

-no te atrevas –murmuró Phineas, Thaddeus sonrió y lo presionó, en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Ferb y Eli caminando hasta que caen en un hueco repleto de púas, se oye un sonido de agua chispeando, pero la verdad es otra, Phineas se queda pasmado ante la sorpresa, sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas

-¡NO! –exclamó destrozado mientras se perdía más allá de la tierra

*con Ferb*

Ferb y Eli seguían caminando cuando de los ojos de Ferb empezaron a correr cristalinas lágrimas, este se sorprendió, al igual que Eli

-¿Qué sucede Ferb? –preguntó angustiada Eli, Ferb siguió corriendo sin decir nada

-Phineas está llorando –le dijo, Eli no le entendió

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –curioseó ella, Ferb volvió a callar

-desde que éramos niños hemos compartido emociones, si el llora… yo igual… siempre que algo pasaba que hacía a Phineas vulnerable yo… no podía evitar meterme –explicaba Ferb

-a veces… tener la intromisión de tu hermano mayor es el mejor regalo que puedes pedir, supongo que Phineas piensa lo mismo –comentó Eli, Ferb sonrió.

-… supongo… -habló Ferb pensativamente, siguieron corriendo, mas adelante pudieron ver un par de robots, seguro eran los guardias del lugar.

-¡apártense latas oxidadas! –amenazó Ferb, Eli sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato de metal que pronto se convirtió en un balón de metal.

-¡Ferb! –habló Eli lanzándole el balón, Ferb lo cogió, este balón era un poco más pesado que los normales por ser de metal

- adivinen qué hora es, ¡es hora de golpear al robot! –habló Ferb para lanzar el balón justo en la cabeza

-y es hora del karate –bromeó Eli para saltar y darle una patada brutal al robot, su cabeza se hizo añicos, a Ferb le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? –preguntó Ferb crispado

-años de práctica –dijo Eli con una sonrisa, Ferb no alegó nada, entonces sin esperar mas ambos derribaron la puerta, estaba vacío el lugar, no, no estaba vacío, en el fondo estaba Phineas atado, colgaba del techo, sus pupilas estaban vacías y sin vida, murmuraba algo inentendible, Ferb y Eli se asustaron.

-¡Phineas! –exclamó Ferb, Phineas pareció reaccionar y cuando alzó la vista no lo podía creer

-¿Fe-Ferb? –cuestionó con temor Phineas

-soy yo Phineas –le respondió Ferb, Phineas fue cambiando lentamente esa cara de espanto por una de alegría, volvía a ser el de antes

-¡Ferb! –exclamó contento Phineas, deseaba liberarse y abrazar a su hermano

-¿Dónde está Thaddeus? –cuestionó Eli

-no lo sé, me dejó aquí atado después de que quedé inconsciente –respondió Phineas, Ferb y Eli se empezaron a acercar para por fin estar juntos de nuevo, sin embargo de todos lados apareció un gas verde

-caímos en la trampa –dijo Eli totalmente decepcionada de sí misma, de "Phineas" salió una sonrosa rara y pronto se soltó, entonces una luz lo cubrió y quien apareció fue Thaddeus, ni Ferb ni Eli pudieron resistirlo más, Eli se desmayó primero y Ferb miró un poco mas al que pensó que era su hermano

-este… me las… pagas –dijo Ferb para desmayarse

-quiero ver que lo intentes –retó Thaddeus

**Fin del intermedio**

Como dije antes esto solo es un intermedio, no cuenta como cap, el miércoles o jueves que tengo libre les traigo el cap siete, Elizabeth fuera, ¡Paz!


	9. el lamento de Ferb

**Capítulo 7: el lamento de Ferb**

Despertaba después de lo que parecían horas de sueño, apenas podía ver y su cabeza le dolía, quería saber donde estaba pero en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía intentar ni moverse a no ser que deseara que la hemorragia empeore, miró primero a su izquierda, solo había un monitor con varias imágenes de diversos lados del edificio, y luego a la derecha, ahí su atención fue llamada por dos chicos que estaban ahí.

-ese es… ¿ese es Ferb?... ¡basta Thaddeus, deja de torturarme! –pidió en un grito ahogado Phineas, el haber visto morir a sus amigos era suficiente castigo, ¿acaso tanto lo odiaba Thaddeus como para traer a un par de impostores que se parecieran a ellos para torturarlo aun mas? Phineas no notó que Ferb empezó a derramar lágrimas al igual que él.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con que de estos salían incontables lágrimas, se extrañó, entonces al mirar para todos lados pudo ver a alguien.

-¿Phineas? ¿Realmente eres tú? –quiso saber Ferb, Phineas no paró de llorar e hizo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-vaya vaya parece que Phineas Flynn no puede creer que su hermano esté vivo –se burló Thaddeus, Ferb escuchó esto y se encolerizó al entender el por qué de la frase

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? –casi rugió Ferb, Thaddeus soltó una risa

-no le eh hecho nada, el muy idiota cree que están muertos –comentó con mucha malicia, a Ferb casi se le sale un rugido

-si no me sueltas en este maldito instante te arrancaré los brazos –le amenazó Ferb, Eli empezaba a despertar y oía aterrada lo que Ferb decía, jamás le había oído amenazar a alguien así, mucho menos en una situación como esta

-Ferb… -murmuró preocupada, Ferb parecía enloquecido

-si claro como si eso fuera a pasar –concluyó Thaddeus para girarse y caminar, las pupilas de Ferb se empezaron a dilatar, sobre todo con cada palabra que Phineas pronunciaba

-no hice nada… no pude hacer nada… Ferb… Eli… perdónenme –decía con lagrimas rodando de sus mejillas, su mirada estaba llena de horror y desesperación, las pupilas de Ferb se dilataron al máximo hasta que pareció ya no tener pupilas y empezó a forcejear contra la soga que lo ataba

-Thaddeus… sal de aquí –advirtió Eli empezando a temer lo peor

-¿eres una idiota o qué? –se burló Thaddeus, Eli notó como la soga empezaba a romperse

-¡no tientes a tu suerte! ¡Sal de aquí! –pidió Eli aterrorizada

-cállate –le ordenó Thaddeus, finalmente la soga se hizo añicos y Ferb se desató, Thaddeus se volteó sorprendido, pronto Ferb se le lanzó encima golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, parecía un maniático, Eli se aterró.

-¡Ferb! ¡Detente! –suplicó Eli, este hizo caso omiso para coger del cuello a Thaddeus y propinarle otro golpe, Eli no podía creer que a quien estaba viendo era la persona a la que tanto adoraba, sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas que caían por tierra.

-basta –pedía entre sollozos, de pronto hubo una explosión, del agujero vio entrar a Karla con Thor

-¡Karla! –exclamó Eli, ambos se acercaron

-yo iré a ver a Phineas –comentó Thor

-Te lo encargo –dijo Karla

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le confías a Phineas a Thor? ¡Él es nuestro enemigo! –acusó Eli

-no, no lo es, lo encontré encerrado en una celda, lloraba –se voltea para ver a Thor que ayudaba a Phineas- su hermano… lo arrojó a una celda porque Thor no estaba de acuerdo con esto de vengarse de ustedes, él solo quería que su hermano te olvidase pero no lo logró y Thaddeus por su sed de venganza traicionó a su propio hermano

-¿tan podrido está su corazón? –cuestionó Eli

-tal parece –comentó Karla, Eli miró con tristeza a Thor, sentía que era su culpa que todo esto esté pasando y esto le quemaba por dentro como si fuera fuego, cuando Karla la soltó y Thor había bajado a Phineas que parecía estar en una especie de trance, Eli corrió a él y lo abrazó.

-Thor… perdóname, todo es mi culpa –se disculpó Eli

-no, no lo es, así que no te culpes por favor, eres una dulce chica que solo cumplía las ordenes de su superior, no hay rencores –añadió Thor, oyeron un grito de dolor, todos voltearon mientras que Phineas levantaba lentamente la mirada

-¡suéltame! –exclamó Thaddeus preso del pánico, Phineas no podía creer lo que veía

-él es… -murmuró Phineas, todos voltearon hacia Phineas que miraba con horror la escena, parecía haber comprendido que en serio era Ferb, este pateó con mucha fuerza a Thaddeus, el cual tenía recorriendo su sien un hilo de sangre, Phineas volvió a hablar- él es… el bipolar de Ferb –todos exclamaron un "¿Qué?" en conjunto, no podían creer lo que Phineas había dicho

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó Eli

-lo matará –aseguró aterrado Phineas, Eli se quedó pasmada para girarse y ver un poco más, Ferb le estaba dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Thor y Karla giraron la mirada, no podían seguir soportando esto mientras que Phineas se aterró como un niño pequeño, Eli no soportó mas y corrió hacia él

-¡Elizabeth no! –exclamó Phineas, ella corrió sin oír razones

-no lo hagas –pidió ella recordando algo

*Flash back* (Crazy… espero no te enojes por tomar prestada una de tus escenas)

Hace cuatro años, estaban en clase de deportes cuando…

-aaa! Mi tobillo" –grito Eli, y Ferb fue a ver como se encontraba su amiga…

"mmm esto no se ve bien… Fletcher… llévela a la enfermería… -dijo el entrenador a Ferb, este hizo un saludo militar y se llevo a Eli… EN BRAZOS…

-Ferb yo puedo caminar… con cuidado, pero puedo caminar… -dijo Eli al momento en que se sonrojó…

-Por si las dudas… -dijo él como todo un caballero…

Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera les dijo que no era nada malo que solo tenia que estar con una bolsa de hielo en el tobillo hasta el siguiente periodo…y los dejo solos en la enfermería.

-eh… gracias Ferb por traerme hasta aquí… "_tonta… debiste decirle que gracias por…no se… que caballero fue… o algo por el estilo, porque ¿adónde más me llevaría?… ¿A la luna…? Aunque… es ahí donde voy… cada vez que lo veo a los ojos…. ui… Ferb Fletcher me tienes enamorada hasta las patitas…"_ -dijo y pensó Eli…

-Eli…eh… tengo que decirte algo… -dijo Ferb.

-¿Que es Ferb? –dijo Eli segura, lo que a Ferb hizo que se pusiera más nervioso…. Y… plop, se perdió en los ojos de la chica

-eee… es que… eee…. –continuo diciendo el adolescente….- ¿vas a ir a la fiesta hawaiana de la noche? Me refiero con quien vas a ir…

-aaa no lo sé, nadie me ah invitado… pero no se supongo que ya que preguntas… -dijo Eli, Ferb parecía haber contenido la respiración en aquel momento- creo que contigo… ¿por qué? -cuestiono la chica

-es que… era eso te quería invitar para ir a la fiesta… juntos… -dijo Ferb

-obvio que voy contigo tontito… -dijo Eli preocupada por lo que dijo al último

-perfecto… paso por ti a las siete…

-vale Ferb…o la campana… el siguiente periodo me espera… -se bajo la chica de de la camilla, se despidió de Ferb y se alejo aquel lugar, aquella noche era el día en que por fin se le iba a declarar a Ferb o que esperaba que fuera especial, pero la noche dio un vuelco cuando Candace invitó a Vanessa a estudiar, fue entonces que mientras bailaban Ferb le preguntó sobre la forma de conquistar a Vanessa… fue ahí donde todo se vino abajo….

*Fin del flash back*

-Basta Ferb por favor –pidió en un grito ahogado Eli, Ferb estaba a punto de darle una brutal patada a Thaddeus pero algo pasó, las imágenes parecían ir en cámara lenta, Elizabeth salió volando por los aires mientras todos miraban pasmados esto, incluyendo al mismo Ferb, Eli cayó lentamente o eso parecía, chocó con el suelo

-Ferb, basta de lastimar a la gente –gritó Phineas, Ferb se giró hacia él y le miró, parecía empezar a recobrar la compostura, luego se giro hacia Eli y la vio tirada en el piso, su brazo estaba roto con la brutal patada que había soportado, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo junto a Eli, por sus ojos parecía agonizar… Ferb se quedó pasmado para luego ir cambiando poco a poco su expresión por una de horror y culpa, dio un fuerte alarido que retumbó la zona completa.

-Ferb… -murmuró Phineas preocupado

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó Karla, quiso ir con ella pero Thor la tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza

-déjala –ordenó Thor, Karla lo miró extrañada y luego volvió a observar a donde estaba Ferb.

-Fui un idiota… un estúpido… ¡maldita sea! –exclamó Ferb lleno de cólera

-Ferb… -murmuró Eli, esta abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa suave.

-¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que me preguntaste como conquistar a Vanessa? –Cuestionó en un leve murmullo, Ferb no entendió que tenía que ver eso con esto- recuerdo que te dije que solo fueras tu mismo, porque eso era más que suficiente para impresionarla… vi aquel brillo en tus ojos y no te dije que sentía… no quería retenerte

-yo… cometí un error, espero puedas perdonarme –le comentó Ferb tristemente, Eli sonrió.

-con que estés conmigo… -dijo ella- lo demás no me importa –concluyó para desmayarse

-_en serio perdóname… se me salió de las manos y te herí… eh metido la pata una y otra y otra vez… sin darme cuenta que te estaba lastimando, y hoy que por fin lo eh hecho físicamente… es que me doy cuenta de que vales más que el oro para mí y nunca supe verlo… nunca supe valorarlo… yo… perdóname_ –prensó Ferb, dejó salir un suspiro… era un lamento… el primero en mucho tiempo, no recordaba esa sensación desde que su hermano estuvo en una situación como esta, no iba a decir más, de pronto, se oye un chispeo, Phineas dio un grito, Thaddeus había golpeado a Ferb en el brazo con una espada y empezó a desangrarse

-hasta aquí llegaste Ferb Fletcher –sentenció, levantó la espada y luego de eso cuando lo iba a golpear alguien más lo golpeo de por detrás, se volteó, era Thor- ¡traidor!

-no, tú me traicionaste cuando me arrojaste a esa celda, pagarás por ello –dijo Thor golpeándolo para dejarlo inconsciente

-pide refuerzos Karla –dijo en un susurro Phineas, la herida ya empezaba a afectarle, se dejó vencer por el sueño mientras Karla llamaba a los refuerzos, se oscureció, pasaron las horas, no oía nada hasta que empezó a despertar.

-por lo que leí en el informe de Karla la cosa está seria –decía una científica del sitio

-seguro al superior Erick le dará un infarto –comentó otra

-dejen de murmurar –pidió Phineas, ambas callaron- no tienen el derecho de hablar de lo que pasó en la misión porque nunca pusieron un pie ahí

-agente P –llamó el superior, Phineas se crispó pero luego se serenó

-superior Erick –dijo algo adolorido

-tranquilo agente, buen trabajo hoy y lamento que hayas terminado así, en fin debo ir con mi hija y leer el reporte de la misión allá –dijo el superior mientras pasabas las hojas a medida que las iba leyendo

-en 3… 2… 1… -dicho esto el superior dio un grito al cielo, entró corriendo al sitio donde estaban Eli y Ferb juntos, Ferb tenía enyesado el brazo y lo tenía vendado, estaba sentado en una silla junto a Eli, Eli dormía con un yeso en su brazo

-¡aléjate de mi hija! –Ordenó el superior Erick, Ferb pareció no escuchar, no se movió- dije que te alejaras

-no tiene el derecho de decidirlo –dijo Ferb en una especie de trance- ella es la que decide si me quedo o me voy… nadie mas

-soy su padre, tengo el derecho –dijo el superior

-no lo tiene, es su vida no la de usted –aseguró Ferb aun en su trance.

-te juro que cuando todo esto pase jamás te volverás a estar cerca de ella –amenazó el superior

-no hagas promesas… que no vas a cumplir… -dijo levemente Eli

-tú no lo decides –dijo el superior

-es mi vida, si quiero deshacerme de ella lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces, si me quitas a Ferb, no dudare dos veces en esfumarme de la faz de la tierra a su lado –comentó Eli

-es ridículo Elizabeth Cirino –dijo el superior

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ferb

-muy bien, gracias Ferb –dijo Eli para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda con la mano izquierda, el superior se encolerizó

-no me desobedezcas jovencita –amenazó

-por favor papá… eh sido infeliz toda mi vida, sin poder estar en un solo sitio, sin poder enamorarme de alguien… y ahora que por fin eh encontrado a Ferb… no me lo vas a arrebatar… no lo voy a permitir –sentenció Eli, el superior dio un suspiro

-¿tanto le amas? –preguntó el superior

-más que a mi vida –dijo Eli decidida

-… que sea como tú quieras –dijo el superior, Eli y Ferb se sonrieron para acercarse y darse un dulce beso

-hizo lo mejor superior –comentó Karla

-eso espero –comentó el superior, Phineas observó la escena y no podía estar más feliz, pero también pensaba en alguien a quien no había visto desde que salió a la misión, sin embargo casi le da un infarto cuando alguien entró al cuarto diciendo.

-¡Phineas! –llamó alegremente una voz femenina para abrazarlo, Phineas dio un alarido- ups, perdóname.

-no hay problema, ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? –cuestionó Phineas con una sonrisa

-Eli me llamó –comentó, Phineas miró acusatoriamente a Eli que estaba sentada pero se había recostado en el pecho de Ferb que seguía sentado en la silla, esta solo sonrió.

-me dijo que tuviste un accidente, cuando lo oí vine lo más rápido que me fue posible –comentó Isabella recostándose suavemente sobre él- no soportaba la idea de que algo malo te pase –comentó, Phineas se sintió raro, pero dado a lo que recordó que pasó con Thaddeus en la base cuando dijo cosas por mero impulso se atrevió a preguntar

-Isa… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –preguntó Phineas de pronto, Isa se sonrojó

-¿a… que te refieres? –preguntó fingiendo no entender

-respóndeme por favor, quiero oír la verdad de tu propia boca –pidió Phineas mirando a X punto, Isabella creyó verse atrapada entre la espada y la pared

-yo… no lo sé –mintió Isabella, pero Phineas hizo una mueca que daba a entender que no le creía

-¿y si…? –Dudó un poco para decirlo- ¿y si yo te besara en este mismo momento? –le cuestionó, Isabella se sonrojo pero quería saber que tan capaz era Phineas

-no sé… habría que probar para saber –casi retó Isabella, Phineas se forzó a sentarse y la jaló hacia sí, sin dudarlo dos veces la acercó y la besó, Isabella se quedó pasmada, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo Phineas se había vuelto un lanzado que deja todo a la suerte? ¿Qué había hecho mientras estaba ausente?, se separaron

-¿ahora me vas a responder? –preguntó suavemente Phineas, tenía una cálida sonrisa dibujada en los labios

-te amo –admitió Isabella, Phineas le abrazó, aquel calor que sentía… no… que ambos sentían era algo especial, digno de recordarse, Ferb y Eli miraban la escena complacidos, de pronto de la nada Ferb recordó una canción y mirando a Eli y aprovechando el momento y que estaban solos empezó a cantar

**Ferb: **Words don't come easy

Without a melody

I'm always thinking

In terms of do-re-mi

I should be hiking, swimming

Laughing with you

Instead I'm all out of tune

**Ferb: **But what you don't know

You lift me off the ground

You're inspiration

You helped me find myself

Just like a baseline

A half-time

You hold down the groove

That's why I'm counting on you

**Ferb: **And if I heard you on the radio

I'd never wanna change

a single note

It's what I tried to say

all along

You're my favorite song

**Ferb: **I'm in a session writing tracks

You've got another class

to teach

And then rehearsal with a band

**Ferb: **You're always one step

out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony

With you it comes so naturally

You helped me find the right key

**Ferb and Eli:** And when I here you on the radio

I'd never wanna change

a single note

It's what I tried to say

all along

You're my favorite song

And when I here you on the radio

I'd never wanna change

a single note

**Ferb: **It's what I tried to say

All along

**Eli: **You're my favorite song

**Ferb: **You're my favorite song

-te amo Ferb –le dijo Eli

-Y yo te amo a ti –le respondió Ferb, oh si, definitivamente era un buen momento, y esperaban que durara siglos, después de una larga recuperación salieron del hospital para encontrarse con el colegio patas para arriba por su ausencia así que ni bien salieron empezaron a estar arreglando todo, aun cuando tardara tiempo lo harían… juntos…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno les tengo malas noticias y buenas noticias, el epi que viene es el capi final, lo siento mucho por los que adoraban la historia, pero la buena, aquí no acabaran mis proyectos de Phineas y Ferb.

¿Les gustan los fanfics de estos niños? Pues les recomiendo como escritores a Crazy2025 de quien tomé prestada una escena, Napo_1 que es un gran amigo, BrunoProg 64 y a Master The hedgehog. Bueno en fin pronto traeré el epi final y no se enojen por haber sido dura con los chicos en este cap, Eli fuera, ¡paz!


	10. el nuevo inicio

Hola hola aquí el cap final de mi fic grandes desafíos, disfrútenlo.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a ecepcion de Eli claro está) me pertenece, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos como propios.

**Grandes desafíos capítulo final**

**Capítulo 8: el nuevo inicio**

Habían pasado dos meses desde su última misión y ya los chicos habían hecho oficial su romance, por lo menos Isabella y Phineas, lamentablemente no habían sabido nada de Ferb en esos dos meses transcurridos.

-aquí está la tarea de Ferb profesor –dijo Phineas entregándole a un profesor de avanzada edad un cuaderno.

-Gracias joven Flynn, espero su hermano se recupere pronto –comentó el profesor

-gracias por el interés –dijo Phineas para salir del sitio, lo cierto era uqe después de que los chicos salieron del hospital a Ferb lo dejaron mas tiempo no por su brazo, si no para darle un tratamiento contra su bipolaridad interna, desde entonces no sabían nada de él, puesto que era un tratamiento especial de la OWCA y ni siquiera a Eli le daban razón de que había pasado con Ferb, Phineas salió del salón y se dirigió al suyo propio, se topó con Izzy

-hola Izzy –saludó Phineas con una amplia sonrisa

-hola Phineas –saludó ella para darle un beso- ¿aun no sabes nada de Ferb? –preguntó ella, Phineas tristemente bajó la mirada

-nada aún –comentó algo triste, Izzy le dio un beso en la mejilla

-vamos no pongas esa cara, seguro que mas rápido de lo que te imaginas lo verás como nuevo –animó Izzy, Phineas sonrió.

-Tienes razón, gracias, lo necesitaba –comentó agradecido Phineas, entonces finalmente sonó la campana- entra a clases, yo te alcanzo

-claro, no demores –dijo Izzy para despedirse, Phineas organizó unas cosas en su casillero, pero de lo que él no se había dado cuenta es que alguien venía caminando por los solitarios pasillos de la secundaria/universidad Danville, iba caminando con paso ligero y sin prisa, sin embargo cuando Phineas cerró el casillero se giró para irse a clases y se terminó estrellando con el otro chico.

-lo siento mucho –dijo Phineas desde el suelo

-siempre tan distraido… -le dijo el otro chico, Phineas puso una expresión sorprendida

-no… no puede ser… -comentó Phineas, el otro chico le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, Phineas la aceptó y se puso de pie.

-no puede… ser verdad –dijo Phineas, el otro chico le aborotó el cabello y Phineas sonrió para lanzarce sobre él.

-¡Ferb! ¡Volvíste! –exclamó contento Phineas, Ferb sonrió-no puedo creerlo, ¿tu tratamiento terminó?

-algo –comentó cortamente Ferb, Phineas se separó.

-Hermano, te extrañé muchísimo –comentó Phineas tranquilamente, Ferb sonrió pero pronto su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, _"hermano, te extrañé muchísimo" _resonó en su mente, algo le hacía sentirse triste.

-mejor entra a clases –dijo con sonrisa fingida Ferb

-tu también, no valla a ser que te pesquen afuera –comentó divertido Phineas- hasta luego –dijo Phin para salir corriendo a su próxima clase, Ferb borró aquella falsa sonrisa y se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer o decir, alguien le rodeó con los brazos, algo le hizo sonrojarse

-¡Ferb! No creí verte tan pronto –le dijo la chica, Ferb la reconoció en seguida

-Eli –dijo con algo de satisfacción, se volteó a ella y ella sin poderlo aguantar le tomó el rostro y lo besó

-te extrañé mucho Ferb –le dijo, otra frase que quedó rondando en la cabeza a Ferb, Ferb se puso triste

-¿Qué te ocurre Ferb? –quiso saber Eli, Ferb suspiró.

-necesito hacer algo, para compensarte a ti y a Phineas… perdónenme –concluyó Ferb para salir del instituto, Eli lo vio irse, algo le dolía en el alma y unas lágrimas de angustia se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

*con Ferb*

Una vez que salió del instituto empezó a correr, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, flashes llegaban a su mente, la herida de Phineas, la patada que por error le dio a Eli, aquella mirada de Phineas cuando estaba en aquel trance, la mirada de Eli cuando le hizo recordar todo lo que pasó en aquel baile, donde las cosas debieron haber sido diferentes, llegó al museo, entró a paso rápido y llegó a donde quería, se subió en la máquina del tiempo, y la programó ocho años atrás, jaló la palanca y pronto se vio en el museo hace tiempo, se bajó y empezó a correr, llegó a la casa Flynn-Fletcher y ahí pudo ver al verdadero Ferb, no sabía porque había adivinado la fecha, pero de un momento a otro apareció en sus recuerdos algo de haberse quedado dormido durante un invento, luego intentó pensar antes de eso pero no recordaba nada, finalmente, lo que le dio la pista de todo…

*Flash back*

-_¿y como fue que te enteraste que no era quien decía ser?_

-_cuando leí mi diario, vi que habían dos meses y medio sin escribir, trataba de forzarme a recordar que pasó en ese lapso pero no recordaba nada, ademas de que en una fecha había escrito algo de soñar que eras asesinado, y soñé también aquello hace poco, así que fui hasta el último día que escribí antes de que dejara una parte en blanco… puse la fecha horas antes y ví todo… como pasó todo… y preferiría que no me preguntes mas_

-_quisiera saber una última cosa Phineas, ¿Cuál era esa fecha?_

-_… esa fecha era…_

*Fin del flash back*

-… esa fecha es… -murmuró para sí mismo Ferb, se vio a si mismo salir de la casa Flynn-Fletcher seguido de Phineas, charlaban animadamente, bueno mas Phineas hacía los comentarios y Ferb asentaba, luego se vió irse para el garaje y aprovechó esa oportunidad, corrió y sin que nadie lo viera jaló a Phineas.

-¿pero qué…? … ¿Ferb? –preguntó Phineas sin poderlo creer, Ferb no alegó nada, solo siguió corriend ocon él y Phineas prefirió no volver a preguntar, llegaron al parque de Danville y finalmente Ferb le soltó

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –preguntó Phineas extrañado

-… no es nada… -aseguró Ferb

-¿secuestrarme de mi propia casa no es nada? –Cuestionó Phineas, Ferb se rió ante el comentario- lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estubiste experimentando una formula del crecimiento o que?

-yo… sí –mintió Ferb, Phineas se cruzó de brazos para luego decir- mejor sentémonos –sin decir mas ambos se sentaron, ninguno dijo nada

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de traerme aquí Ferb? –interrogó Phineas

-… no es nada… -mintió de nuevo Ferb, Phineas suspiró.

-no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Phineas, Ferb lo miró extrañado- por mas que me digas que es un experimento tuyo, no te creo, algo en ti me dice que me mientes, así que cuentame la verdad Ferb

-… no puedo… -comentó Ferb un poco cabizbajo, recordándo lo que pasó en su última misión.

-¿es acaso algo malo? ¿Algo que tiene que ver con la Feria científica de esta tarde? –quizo saber Phineas

-algo así –respondió Ferb pensativamente mientras miraba al cielo- aun no estoy del todo seguro –Phineas miró igualmente al cielo

-entiendo, pero, ¿Qué no se supone que si interrumpes en el tiempo y cambias algo tu futuro se vuelve alternativo y desaparece? –quiso saber Phineas

-así es –respondió Ferb

-¿desaparecerás? –interrogó el menor

- es probable –contestó el mayor

-antes de que eso pase… quiero saber una cosa –agregó Phineas de pronto, Ferb se puso a oídos atentos- ¿A cuál de los dos afectará más este acontesimiento? ¿A ti, o a mí?

-a ambos, pero creo que más a ti –comentó Ferb

-entiendo –dijo Phineas, entonces Ferb empezó a convertirse en chispas de luz, Phineas lo notó y dijo.

-te veré pronto supongo –dijo Phineas para abrazarle

-cuidate –dijo Ferb, se evaporó de los brazos de Phineas y este por alguna razón sintió un vacío enorme, miró al cielo donde las chispas flotaban y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro… a los pocos minutos, Ferb llegó corriendo, era el Ferb de su época.

-te buscaba… ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó al ver a su hermanito con aquellas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, este no dijo nada y solo lo abrazó.

-Por nada en especial –comentó entre sollozos.

*ocho años después*

Habían pasado ocho años, era 5 de diciembre, justo el día en el que aquel Ferb del futuro secuestró a Phineas y le detubo de ir a la feria científica, Phineas le estaba agradecido pues poco después se enteró de la balacera que hubo aquella tarde, algo le decía que era por eso que estaba ahí, luego se dio hace poco aquel problema con Thaddeus pero supieron manejarlo bastante bien, finalmente despues de dos semanas de hospitalización pudieron volver a sus vidas normales, el 5 de diciembre Phineas caminaba a paso calmado hasta el parque de Danville, llegaba a aquel sitio en el uqe él y Ferb entablaron aquella conversación, la banca en la que se habían sentado estaba un poco deteriorada pues esa parte del sitio muy poco la visitaban, así que todos los 5 de diciembre caminaba hasta el sitio llevando un ramo de flores y las ponía en aquella banca y no podía evitar que le invadiera la tristeza, ese día no era diferente.

-… gracias Ferb… -susurró al viento, no podía evitar recordar lo que sintió cuando le vio irse y después cuando se enteró de lo que pasó en aquel lugar de la feria, después de permanecer un momento ahí se fue dejando las flores, pasaron las semanas y era navidad, Phineas estaba listo para dar su corazón en el escenario, era un concierto que todos los años el instituto organiza para celebrar la fecha, así que Phineas pidió cantar solo.

-vamos a dar la vida en el escenario –salió y el público como era de era de esperarse lo obacionó como loco- hoy Phineas y los Ferb tones daremos el alma y el corazón en el escenario, no solo cantaremos canciones con las que bailen si no también con las que siempre recuerden esta navidad, así que disfrúten de este concierto –sin decir nada mas, Phineas empezó a hacer un curioso punteo en su guitarra a la vez que Ferb intervenía en el piano, Eli en la segunda guitarra, Baljeet en el bajo y Bufford en la batería.

_**Phineas: **_Out of all the reindeers, you know you're the mastermind  
Run, run, Rudolph, Randolph ain't too far behind

_**Phineas: **_Run, run, Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa, make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run, Rudolph, 'cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round

_**Phineas: **_Said Santa to a boy child, "What have you been longin' for?"  
"All I want for Christmas is a rock-n-roll electric guitar"  
And then away went Rudolph whizzin' like a shootin' star

_**Phineas: **_Run, run, Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa, make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run, Rudolph, 'cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round, ooh

_**Phineas: **_Said Santa to a girl child, "What would please you most to get?"  
"A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink, and wet"  
And then away went Rudolph whizzin' like a Sabrejet

_**Phineas: **_Run, run, Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa, make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run, Rudolph, 'cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round

_**Phineas: **_Run, run, Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Run, run, Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Run, run, Rudolph, Randolph ain't too far behind

_**Isabella:**__ Phineas, who's Randolph?_  
_**Phineas:**__ I have no idea._

Todo el público había gozado con dicha canción, no dejaban de aplaudir, Phineas se sentía alagado, era la primera vez que componía algo como esto, entonces siguió

-como ya también estos son los últimos meses de clases y estoy seguro de que algunos dirán "voy a hacer esto en las vacaciones y aquello" y a final de cuentas no pueden llegar a cumplir sus planes tienen que recordar esto, a pesar de que no cumplan sus ideas originales, no olviden que el verano les pertenece a todos y todos deciden que hacer con él, así que aquí les va un par de ideas.

**Phineas**: It's been a long, long day  
And there were moments when I doubted  
**Isabella**: That we'd ever reach the point  
Where we could laugh and sing about it  
**Phineas & Isabella**: Now the sun has set on this,  
Another extraordinary day  
And when it comes around again  
You know I'll say

Tell me what you wanna do today  
All we need is a place to start  
If we have heart, we'll make it  
'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around)

Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
I know we can really take it  
To the limit before the sun goes down

**Phineas**: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move  
**Isabella**: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove  
**Phineas & Isabella**: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)

There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
Why settle for a little, you can get much more  
Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
Yes, it's true

Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do  
Summer belongs to you

**Candace**: _All right, I'm taking a verse._  
**Phineas**: _Be my guest._

**Candace:** I traveled halfway 'round the world  
And almost turned and ran away  
But you helped me get my courage back  
So now I've got to say

That though I've often thought of you  
As just a nuisance and a bother  
Today I can't imagine  
Having better little brothers

And you gotta believe in something  
So today I believed in you  
And you came through, we made it  
I've never been so proud (never been so proud)

I know at first it seemed implausible  
But we accomplished the impossible  
Now there's something that I've got to say out loud

Time is what you make of it, so take a chance  
**Phineas**: _That's it!_  
Life is full of music so you ought to dance  
**Phineas**: _She's got it!_  
The world's a stage and it is time for your debut

**Phineas**: _By Jove, I think she's got it!_

Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair  
**Phineas**: _Yeah!_  
The world is callin' so, just get out there  
**Phineas**: _That's what I'm talking about!_  
You can see forever so your dreams are all in view  
**Phineas**: Yes it's true

**Phineas, Isabella & Candace**: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do  
**Phineas**: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)

**Ferb**: Baby, baby, baby, baby  
**Phineas & Isabella**: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
You got the tools to see it through  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
Will change your point of view  
Summer belongs to you!

Hasta Candace no pudo resistir volver al escenario después de tantos años, no había cantado así desde que originalmente habían cantado esta canción casi al final del verano de hace ocho años. Era como revivir viejos tiempos, y se sentía bien, el resto del día siguieron animando con mas canciones y un enorme repertorio, a decir verdad se podría decir que todo quedó donde empezó, ahora Phineas y Ferb eran mas unidos que antes, pero ¿Qué cambió en esos ocho años que no sucedió o sucedió con el Ferb que se desvaneció?... esa amigos míos es otra historia…

FIN

Hola hola este es el capítulo final de mi fanfic Phineas y Ferb grandes desafíos, la proxima en ser actualizada es Phineas y Ferb un giro inesperado y luego El diario de Phineas Flynn, hasta la próxima queridos lectores, ¡Have Fun!


	11. encuesta a los lectores

**Anuncio de la autora**

Que tal chicos, Elizabeth saluda a todos, estoy aquí con el proposito de hacer una encuesta, verán:

Ya pronto mis dos fics "Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado" y "El diario de Phineas Flynn" van a llegar a su fin, es cuestión de un par de capítulos mas y ambos fics habrán terminado, en fin a lo que vine. Por eso les quiero hacer una encuesta a todos los que siguen siendo mis fieles lectores ya que ultimamente no eh recivido muchos reviews, es que ya son escasos o yo me eh vuelto una mediocre escritora. Así que ante ustedes traigo los summarys de mis siguientes proyectos a ver cual les atrae mas para ese ser el primero que publique.

**1.- Grandes desafíos: lucha contra el tiempo**

Después de que aquel Ferb venido del futuro salvara a Phineas de un doloroso destino y a Ferb de la muerte ocurren nuevos problemas cuando por fin entran a la agencia, Isabella y Elizabeth son secuestradas y ahora es el deber de ambos buscar la solución a este problema antes de que pierdan lo que más quieren. La otra historia de Grandes desafíos.

**2.- Grito de la noche**

Phineas nos cuenta como fue que todo cambió. "_no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que aquel vampiro me lo explicó… habían mordido a Ferb y ahora era un condenado, mi sangre era lo que necesitaba pues solo Elizabeth y yo poseemos la sangre mas rara y exquisita del Área Limítrofe y todos los vampiros existentes aquí o de otros lugares vendrán a matarnos para poder obtenerla, mi hermano jamás se atrevería a pedirselo a Elizabeth pues tiene la idea de que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo va a odiar o le va a temer cuando la verdad es que ella le ama sin medidas al igual que él, y las cosas empeoran cuando Ferb debe morderme para que mi sangre deje de ser lo que todos los vampiros buscan… ¿y que puedo hacer ahora siendo inmortal… e Isabella solo una simple humana a la que puedo matar si no me controlo? La amo mucho como para correr el riesgo…_

**3.- La grieta**

Ferb y Perry caen en una grieta donde empiezan a conocer un nuevo mundo que se abre solo ante ellos, sin embargo por mas que desean quedarse ahí su deseo de volver a ver a Vanessa y a Phineas en el caso de Ferb y a Phineas y a sus amigos agentes en el caso de Perry es mas grande que cualquier cosa que pueda existir y Ferb está totalmente seguro que Phineas está intentando hasta el último recurso existente por encontrarlos, sin embargo el tiempo pasa y una semana después cuando Ferb y Perry logran volver a Danville encuentran la ciudad hecha pedazos, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y caminando al centro de Danville encuentra una estatua de un hombre de bata blanca, la ausencia de Perry había declarado la victoria del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Ferb llega a su casa para encontrarla hecha pedazos y encontrar sangre seca en el piso, Ferb teme lo peor y empieza a buscar sobrevivientes, con un nuevo atruendo se lanza a buscar lo que queda de civilización de Danville y volver a ponerla en manos de gente buena, busca la forma de liberarla y Perry le ayudará puesto que ya no tiene a nadie que le impida contarle la verdad a Ferb

**4.-La última esperanza**

Isabella se enoja con Phineas por una tontería y cuando le deja solo Phineas es puesto a dormir por un dardo, cuando por fin logra despertar ve como alguien espía a todos sus amigos y ese alguien lo amenaza con matarlos si no hace lo que dice, Phineas es obligado a aceptar y una vez ahí le inyectan algo en el cuello que hace que su mente bloquee todos sus recuerdos y cree nuevos donde ese alguien es quien le da las ordenes, Isabella y Ferb deben poner manos a la obra para poder salvar a Phineas y con la ayuda de Elizabeth, una agente secreta que empezó a estudiar en ese sitio derrotar al malvado que ocasionó eso… sin contar que Eli debe ser casamentera para que Ferb logre su meta y que Jeremy por fin le proponga matrimonio a Candace

**5.- Asesinatos en Danville**

En otra dimensión, se puede ver una historia totalmente diferente, donde Phineas y Ferb son los asesinos e Isabella y Elizabeth las presas, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el asesino y la presa sienten que algo está cambiando? ¿Qué sucede cuando por caprichos del destino se terminan enamorando de la persona equivocada?

**6.- El regreso forzado de The beak**

Cuando Phineas descubre algo que ni él mismo conocía de si mismo que no conocía todos empiezan a mirarlo ocn desdén… todos menos su amiga Elizabeth y Perry, pero Phineas no sabe eso y finge su propia muerte para traer de vuelta a The beak por su cuenta… y es en una ocasión que descubre que aunque sus amigos y hermano lo odiaran aun habían personas ahí que lo querían y que le extrañaban… ¿Cómo va a terminar?

Ahora depende de ustedes, ¿Cuál de las seis opciones que les acabo de dar quieren ver primero? Eso voten y desidan que a penas termine cualquiera de los dos fics que estoy publicando orita publico el otro y cuando acabe el segundo publico el segundo mas votado, nos veremos pronto, matta ne!


End file.
